Cierra los ojos, Amor - (ZUTARA)
by ProtaDarnell
Summary: Zuko y Katara no fueron hechos para estar juntos. El universo los divide en más de una forma. Pero su amor es tan puro y verdadero que tratarán de ir contra la corriente para lograr amarse el uno al otro, aunque sea un sueño imposible de cumplir. Si tan solo pudieran cerrar los ojos... y dejarse llevar! - LEMON - Gracias por leer :)
1. El Engaño

**Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer fic en el fandom de ATLA, espero ser bien recibido :). **

**Quise hacer este fic porque sencillamente amo ZUTARA, pienso es que la pareja perfecta así que quise redactar una historia sobre ellos. Espero les guste y si es así, por favor déjenme sus reviews.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar, The Last Airbender no son míos, pertenecen a Nickelodeon. Mis historias son únicamente para divertir y entretener.**_

* * *

**Género: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: 18+**

**Advertencia: Lemon**

* * *

_**"Cierra los ojos, Amor"**_

**Zutara**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El Engaño**

* * *

Dos cuerpos semi desnudos se hallaban encerrados en la oscuridad de un armario. Sus respiraciones jadeaban sin parar. Sus ojos se miraban fijamente, y sus labios no dejaban de tocarse entre sí. La escultural morena de ojos azules entremetió sus manos dentro del ropaje de él mientras acariciaba su caliente espalda, y él entrelazó sus dedos entre su larga cabellera lacia. La temperatura era muy caliente allí y comenzaron a sudar.

- Cuando le dirás? -preguntó Zuko entre jadeos mientras apenas lograba tiempo para respirar entre tantos besos que se daban él y Katara-

- Muy pronto -dijo ella sin dejar de besarlo-

Entonces la morena le arrancó su camisa y la arrojó al suelo mientras con fiereza lo empujaba a la pared del armario y se le iba encima con más besos. El con sus manos trataba de desabrochar el sostén de ella al momento que la excitación estaba en su punto máximo.

Katara metió su mano dentro del pantalón de él logrando sonrojarlo en un momento. Aunque sentía que no podía resistirse, miró a Katara y en voz entrecortada dijo...

- Aquí? -ella lo mira algo reprochona y dice-

- Claro, no tenemos mucho tiempo..

- Pero, no podemos hacerlo dentro de un armario.. creí que yo era el rústico -reclama él-

- Tengo mucho tiempo sin verte Zuko, debemos aprovechar cada momento...

- ¿Y si nos descubren?

- Nadie nos va a descubrir.. bésame! -pronto ambos jóvenes se volvieron a juntar en besos apasionados-

* * *

.

**Mientras tanto...**

**.**

* * *

- Katara... -llamaba Aang mientras caminaba por el palacio real vestido con ropajes brillantes y pulidos de maestro aire. Tenía un collar sobre su cuello con el símbolo del elemento de la libertad pero aun así parecía muy jovial y simpático. En eso se le acerca Sokka comiendo una pierna de pollo-

- ¿Oye has visto a Zuko? -pregunta el ojos azules mientras le da otra mordida a la pata de pollo-

- No, de hecho estoy buscando a Zuko y Katara... ¿Dónde podrán estar? ya va a empezar la reunión...

- ¿Crees que estén juntos? -pregunta el moreno-

- ¿Quién sabe? -responde Aang. En eso ambos ven a Toph pasar por su lado sin siquiera decirles nada. Entonces el niño calvo la detiene diciendo- Oye Toph?

- Si pies ligeros?

- ¿Sabes dónde están Zuko y Katara?

- Si.. ellos... -titubea y luego se queda callada con la cabeza gacha. Parecía nerviosa y sorprendida. Sus pies estaban sintiendo la tierra y lo que pasaba en todo aquel castillo-

- ¿Y bien? -insiste Sokka-

- Soy ciega, ustedes dos! -grita Toph algo molesta- ¿cómo voy a saber donde están?

- Ok ok... no te enfades -dice Aang nervioso mientras la deja ir- supongo que tendremos que seguir buscando.. hay que separarnos para abarcar más terreno Sokka -dicho esto el maestro aire se va-

- Si Aang... yo iré a la mesa de banquete a buscarlos por allá... -sonrió el moreno-

* * *

.

**Al mismo tiempo...**

**.**

* * *

- Ya está -dice Katara mientras pasa su mano por el ropaje de Zuko para tratar de alisarlo un poco- luces guapo como siempre -él sonríe-

- ¿No me dejaste lápiz labial en el rostro verdad? -pregunta Zuko con una sonrisa de enamorado-

- En toda la cara -dice ella con la misma sonrisa- pero ya te limpié...

- Odio tener que fingir que no me muero por hacerte mía otra vez... -dice él tomándola con fuerza de la cintura, logrando sonrojarla-

- Tendremos que hacerlo... -dice ella tratando de resistir la tentación que suponía mirarlo a sus ojos color miel-

- Prométeme que le dirás a Aang pronto...

- Es que... no es un buen momento -reclama ella- siento que te he dicho esto un millón de veces ya

- ¿Y entonces cuando Katara? ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

- Es que no es el momento Zuko entiende... -levanta ella la voz- él acaba de salvar al mundo y ahora mismo está en la mirada de todos, se supone que debo estar allí apoyándolo no humillándolo diciéndole que amo a otro chico.. y no simplemente otro chico.. Su mejor amigo! -gritó- no puedo hacerlo sufrir así

- Lo haces sufrir al momento que no le dices... te voy a dar unos días Katara... pero si no le dices tú... se lo diré yo

- NO! Zuko.. te matará -teme ella-

- No me importa... si tengo que pelear con él por ti, lo haré! -exclamó decidido logrando acelerar el corazón de la morena. Ella simplemente lo toma del cuello y le da un último y rico beso-

- Yo me encargo... sólo no hagas nada tonto ok.. ahora sal.. ve a la reunión, yo saldré unos minutos después! -el asiente y sale del armario vestido con sus ropajes reales de la nación del fuego y disimuladamente comienza a mezclarse entre los demás-

* * *

Mientras tanto Katara esperó unos minutos más para que no hubiera sospechas de que acababa de estar con Zuko en una manera mucho más íntima de lo que debería ser. Aquellos minutos, sin embargo, le parecieron a ella eternos, pero en el buen sentido. Aún podía sentir el roce de sus labios con los de él. Sentir su cuerpo y el de Zuko juntos la hacía delirar. Había esperado mucho por ese reencuentro desde que vencieron a Azula allí mismo en el castillo. Zuko era su droga, y ella la necesitaba.

Katara abre disimuladamente la puerta del armario y ve que no hay nadie caminando por los pasillos. Estaban solitarios y despejados. Así que dejando salir un suspiro ella pone un pie afuera y se digna a salir, pero de pronto una mano la toma del brazo y la empuja con fuerza hacia una oscura habitación contigua..

- ¿Qué diablos? -de pronto esa persona enciende la luz y Katara puede ver su rostro- ¿Toph? -dijo nerviosa-

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo Katara? -pregunta la maestra tierra-

- ¿A qué te refieres? sólo estaba caminando.

- ¡Mientes! -juzgó- estabas allí con Zuko... los sentí.. a ambos -Katara se sorprende- ¿Estás engañando a Aang? -le reclama-

- No estoy engañando a Aang...

- Por favor Katara, estás engañando a Aang -la interrumpe acallándola de inmediato- no puedo creer esto de ti... las cosas que sentí... lo que los vi hacer... pobre Aang -baja la cabeza sintiéndose miserable- Él te estaba buscando y me preguntó dónde estabas.. se veía preocupado, entonces inmediatamente supe lo que estaban haciendo y, titubeé.. pero debí decirle para que acabara con ustedes dos traicioneros de una vez...

- Toph -dice ella con los ojos llorosos- sé que lo que hice está mal... pero amo a Zuko, no podrías entenderlo... ¿Nunca te has enamorado de algo, Toph? no hablo de un chico.. hablo de algo a lo cual te has sentido muy unida, algo que te haga ser feliz... -Toph se muestra pensativa y algo afectada, definitivamente había algo que la hacía feliz- eso es lo que yo siento por Zuko -continúa Katara- y sé que no debería estar mintiéndole a mis amigos pero no quiero hacer sufrir a Aang... pero se lo voy a decir... en su momento

- ¿Y yo qué? -dice Toph- ¿Cómo me voy a parar frente a él y decirle que todo está bien?

- Al menos eres ciega... yo sí tengo que verlo a los ojos... ¿Cuánto vale tu silencio Toph? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes ser yo la que se lo diga? -sin responderle, Toph comienza a marcharse mientras dejando sola a Katara con una lágrima bajándole por la mejilla, finalmente exclama-

- Ese es tu problema Katara

Con estas palabras, Toph desaparece de la vista de Katara. En un segundo, la había herido en lo más profundo, pero siendo honesta consigo misma ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría durar ese engaño? ¿Cuánto antes que se dieran cuenta? Hasta ahora el equipo avatar estaba muy unido por un fuerte lazo de amistad, pero en lo más profundo del corazón de Katara, ella tenía miedo de que todo eso se echara a perder gracias a que ella amaba al chico incorrecto en el momento equivocado.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap... espero les haya gustado ¿Me dejan sus reviews? Acepto halagos, críticas, amenazas de muerte e ideas que me ayuden a mejorar.**

**Les agradezco mucho tomarse el tiempo de leer.!**


	2. 100 Años después ¿Traición?

**Capítulo 2: Después de 100 años... ¿Traición?**

* * *

El gran castillo de la nación del fuego se hundía en retumbantes sonidos de cuernos de dragón que anunciaban que la reunión estaba a punto de comenzar. Los más influyentes de las cuatro naciones estaban presentes para hablar de cómo el avatar y el señor del fuego Zuko traerían la paz y el balance al mundo después de 100 años de guerra y dolor.

Una gran mesa larga se abría paso entre un inmenso salón lleno de comida y adornos. Todos los invitados ya estaban sentados, sólo faltaban pocas personas para iniciar la reunión.

- Hola, Toph -sonrió Zuko al ver pasar a la maestra tierra directamente a sentarse. El joven maestro fuego se hallaba aún de pie entre las columnas del salón. Pero como si nada, Toph pasó por su lado bruscamente sin responderle siquiera- "Qué le pasará?" -se preguntó así mismo en voz alta.

- Zuko, ven! -lo llamó Aang haciendo señas con su mano en el aire. El maestro fuego tragó saliva y fue a unírsele en la mesa.

Mientras caminaba hacia él notaba como su amigo Aang lo miraba con una sonrisa, literalmente deseaba que le hiciera compañía...

_"Qué hice?"_ -pensó Zuko- _"Él es una buena persona, ahora yo me siento como el más miserable de todos los amigos"_

Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, ya estaba frente a él en una mesa de casi 60 personas. Un ataque de pánico le entró de repente y se puso pálido.

- ¿Te pasa algo Zuko? -preguntó el niño preocupado al momento que Toph que estaba a dos puestos de Aang pareció soltar una pequeña carcajada- te ves pálido

- No es nada... solo... me duele la cabeza eso es todo -con eso Zuko se sentó en su puesto justo al lado de Aang, entonces tomó su cabeza con fuerza mientras apretaba sus dientes y parecía gruñir-

- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, Zuko? -levantándose de la silla muy molesto gritó a Aang diciendo-

- TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN, DEJA DE MOLESTAR!

- Lo, lo siento -dijo el maestro aire en voz débil. Zuko volvió a gruñir y a dejarse caer en su puesto-

- No, discúlpame tú a mi Aang.. es que estoy bajo mucha presión

- Te entiendo -respondió el niño- esto de acabar con la guerra y ahora con la restauración, todos estamos muy presionados

_"Presionado?"_ -pensó Zuko- _"Estoy sosteniendo el cuchillo lleno de sangre que te clavé en la espalda. No puedo ni siquiera verte a los ojos luego de todo lo que hiciste por mí y cómo te pagué. Pero.. se sintió tan bien"_

- Hola, siento la tardanza -dijo la voz de Katara haciendo que el cuerpo de Zuko temblara de repente. Entonces la bella morena tomó su asiento al otro lado del avatar completando el trío central de ese extremo de la mesa. Al lado de Katara estaba Toph y al otro lado de Zuko, estaba Sokka-

Zuko sintió un escalofrío que recorría su espalda. Sus demonios internos comenzaron a jugarle una pesada broma otra vez, justo como en los viejos tiempos cuando estaba enojado con su padre por desterrarlo, con su hermana por odiarlo y con su tío por llevarle la contraria siempre. Ahora estaba enojado consigo mismo considerándose su propio enemigo. Pero entre tanta auto tortura, la imagen del rostro de Katara vino a su mente y se acalló la voz de su conciencia, ahora era su corazón y su mente la que hablaban por él y decían... "Repítelo, hazlo!"

- Muy bien, supongo que estamos todos -dijo uno de los ancianos que presidían la reunión- Bienvenidos al consejo de paz de las cuatro naciones. Agradecemos la presencia del avatar Aang y la gentileza del señor del fuego Zuko de ceder el castillo. Esta es la primera de muchas conferencias de paz que tendrán como finalidad traer la armonía al mundo.

Las miradas de Zuko y Katara se encontraron por un momento pero casi al instante se desviaron la una de la otra. Aang parecía muy inocente como siempre y Toph dejó salir un suspiro de impotencia.

- Como sabemos -continúo el anciano- el Avatar Aang derrotó al señor del fuego Ozai devolviendo las esperanzas de paz al mundo, pero ahora es nuestro deber como concejo de llevarla a cabo lo más pronto posible. Avatar Aang -lo llama- le gustaría compartir con todos sus propuestas?

- Encantado! -sonrió el maestro aire- Primero quiero agradecer a los espíritus el que todos estén aquí... me siento honrado de formar parte de esto y realmente deseo que...

Zuko lentamente dejó de escuchar la voz de Aang como si se acallara por si sola ¿Qué ocurría? Sus ojos se perdieron entre la belleza de la morena. Ahora que Aang se había levantado para hablar, ya no tenía que empujar su torso hacia adelante para verla. ¡Y cómo adoraba verla!, sus ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar, sus labios carnosos tan suaves y dulces como la miel, y el paraíso de secretos que escondían debajo de su ropa. Sencillamente en su mente no había ni siquiera una sola razón para pensar que lo que había pasado entre ellos hubiera estado mal, simplemente estaba siguiendo su corazón... ¿está mal eso?

Aunque tratara de prestar atención era imposible. Verla allí, tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos, lo obligaban a hacer lo único que podía hacer en ese sitio lleno de ojos acusadores: Fantasear con lo que aún tenía muy vívido en su mente.

* * *

**.**

**Flash Back...**

**.**

- ¿Y si nos descubren?

- Nadie nos va a descubrir... bésame

Pronto ambos jóvenes se juntan nuevamente besándose con pasión. Katara aprisionó las manos de Zuko contra la pared del armario inmovilizándolo. Entonces ella comenzó a saborear el cuello del maestro fuego, obligándolo a esperar por sus besos. El calor era tal que las gotas de sudor caían al suelo pero ella disfrutaba de tenerlo junto con ella, no importa en la forma que fuera.

Elevó su rostro y lo besó nuevamente introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él mientras ambas jugueteaban la una con la otra. Los besos parecieron ser cada vez más desesperados y progresivos. Katara comenzó a sentir que algo comenzaba a crecer en la entrepierna de Zuko. Se mordió el labio de solo pensarlo y se agachó lentamente besando su pecho bajando con más besos por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pantalón. Entonces comenzó a besarlo por encima de su ropa mientras Zuko se encorvaba de excitación.

- Oh Katara

Gimió Zuko cuando ella le arrebató el ropaje y liberó su hombría que se extendía 18 centímetros de su pantalón. Ella lo sujeta con sus manos y lo acaricia suavemente mientras las rodillas comienzan a temblarle a Zuko. Katara ríe y prosigue acariciándole el miembro, pero ella simplemente no puedo parar y abrió su boca para continuar con su trabajo...

**.**

**Fin Flash Back...**

* * *

- ¿Zuko?... ¿Señor del fuego Zuko? -este reacciona bruscamente mirando casi embobado cómo el anciano presidente requería su presencia-

- Ah? si, sr. Hotaki? -exclama Zuko, entonces siente cómo Aang le palmea la espalda mientras se sienta a su lado-

- Les encantaron mis propuestas.. sé que amarán también las tuyas..

- ¿Qué? -pregunta aún algo ido-

- ¿Podría explicarle a todos nosotros qué tiene pensado para traer la paz a las naciones, Señor del fuego Zuko?

- Ah si... voy...

Con eso Zuko se levanta con la mente en blanco, apenas pudiendo recuperar el aliento para hablar. Aún estaba pálido y frío. Katara lograba ponerlo en ese estado. Poniéndose frente a la multitud, el joven aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

Desde el primer momento que escuchó el sonido de su voz, Katara apenas pudo contener la emoción. Esa misma voz hacía menos de media hora estaba gritando su nombre. Todavía ella podía recordar su rostro gimiente y lleno de placer en aquel armario. Sencillamente no podía estar seria, estaba feliz. Zuko la hacía sentir de manera especial, querida, protegida y amada. Con Aang siempre estaría a la sombra del avatar. No era lo que quería para ella.

Mientras lo oía hablar, tan inteligente, dominante y atractivo, Katara no pudo más que perderse en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, de no mucho tiempo atrás...

* * *

**.**

**Flash Back...**

**.**

Zuko gemía y suspiraba aceleradamente mientras Katara parecía no poder despegarse de su hombría pero entonces el maestro fuego la toma del rostro con cariño y la atrae hacia él magnetizando sus labios y besándola con pasión. Esta vez, él tomó el control y la acorraló mientras proseguía con los besos y caricias.

De un tirón arrancó la falda de Katara y sus dedos hicieron el resto del trabajo. La morena comenzó a gemir y gritar excitada.

- Oh Zuko.. Si..

Con respiraciones aceleradas literalmente ardiendo dentro de ese armario, él entró en ella y los dos se unieron por primera vez. Él comenzó a llenarla despacio mientras ella mordía sus labios y cerraba sus ojos, tratando de encontrar por encima del dolor, el placer que buscaba..

- ¿Estás bien? -pregunta él-

- Si, sigue -suspira ella-

Zuko sonríe y va acelerado progresivamente el ritmo del delicado vaivén. Katara tomó fuertemente de la cintura a Zuko mientras de sus labios salía progresivamente el nombre de su amante. No podía amarlo más que eso. Se sentía completa, llena y amada.

**.**

**Fin Flash Back...**

* * *

Katara vuelve en sí repentinamente cuando sintió que alguien le susurraba al oído. Era Aang..

- Zuko tiene grandes ideas verdad, amor? -Katara se queda fría-

_Amor_

_Amor_

_Amor_

_Amor..._

Esas palabras retumbaron en eco en los oídos de Toph como si de taladros sobre un corazón roto se trataran. La rabia la invadió en un segundo y la impotencia la llenó de ira. Sus puños se cerraron y esas horribles imágenes volvieron a su cabeza.

* * *

**.**

**Flash Back...**

**.**

Allí estaba Toph en la habitación contigua, sus pies lo sentían todo, podía verlos aunque fuera ciega. Cada vez que Katara gritaba el nombre de Zuko. Cada vez que él la besaba y decía que la amaba. Cada respiración, cada movimiento, cada latido. Toph solo pudo apretar sus puños y contener su rabia interna... "Debe haber una razón por la cual Katara haga esto" - pensó ella. "Debe haber una". De pronto sintió pasos cerca de ella, entonces ve salir a Zuko muy bien vestido con sus ropajes reales mirando a los lados como si no quisiese ser divisado. Pero Toph lo había visto todo, y era momento de actuar.

**.**

**Fin Flash Back...**

* * *

Un gran golpe sobre la mesa acalló la voz de Zuko quien continuaba con su discurso en medio de la conferencia por la paz. Todos voltean a ver a la poderosa maestra tierra Toph levantada de su puesto en la gran mesa. Su semblante era de molestia, rabia e ira. No podía contenerlo.

Sin decir nada, se retiró bruscamente de la presencia de todos. Era muy raro y todos estaban muy extrañados.

- Toph? Toph a dónde vas? -preguntó Aang inquieto. Entonces Zuko mira a los ojos a Katara, en un segundo ella le contagió el miedo y la desesperanza que reposaba en sus ojos. Algo sucedía y como si estuvieran conectados, Zuko supo inmediatamente al ver los ojos azules de Katara que estaba pasando.

_"Toph lo sabe"_ -pensó.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado... Gracias por leer y no olviden sus preciados R-E-V-I-E-W-S!**


	3. Peligrosa Pena

**Capítulo 3: Peligrosa Pena**

* * *

Había pasado un día de la gran reunión por la paz en el castillo de la Nación del Fuego.

El señor del fuego Zuko junto a los miembros del equipo Avatar desayunaban tranquilamente en el gran comedor, pero todos parecían callados y tensos esa mañana. Aang y Sokka aún no sabían nada, pero era más que notable que pasaba algo entre Zuko, Toph y Katara.

- y bien..? jejeje... rico! -sonrió Aang simpático para romper el hielo-

- ¿Son siempre así de aburridos los desayunos en el castillo de la nación del fuego? -preguntó Sokka- ¿Por qué están tan callados?

- Es solo que... no dormí mucho -explica Zuko en voz entrecortada, en toda la mañana no había levantado la cabeza, como si tuviera pena de verlos a los ojos- la reunión terminó muy tarde ayer...

- Es cierto -exclamó Aang dejando salir un gran bostezo- la mala noticia es que en 5 días habrá otra conferencia de paz... es trabajoso, pero estoy tan emocionado de que las tres naciones finalmente se reconcilien con la nación del fuego... contigo, Zuko -lo miró sincero pero él apartó la mirada-

- Si, claro -evadió-

- Oye, por cierto... ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas? -preguntó el niño al chico de la cicatriz-

- Claro -entonces ambos se fueron a hablar afuera y Sokka dijo mientras se sacaba un poco de comida entre los dientes-

- Bueeeno muy rico y todo pero no soporto comer solo huevos en la mañana... Iré a la cocina del castillo a ver si encuentro comida de verdad... y con eso me refiero a CARNE, CARNE!

Con eso el chico se levanta y las deja solas. Katara pudo sentir una brisa fría de culpa acariciándole el cabello terroríficamente. Frente a ella estaba Toph clavándole esos ojos grises, que si bien no la veían, le expiaban el alma. Era imposible huir de Toph, era como un fantasma que penaba recordándole a Katara lo mala persona que era. La morena traga saliva nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa que aún no se lo dices? -reclama Toph- la oferta de decírselo yo sigue en pie... aunque quizás reconsidere lastimar a Zuko, él parece dolido y apenado. Siento que sabe que traicionó a su mejor amigo y le duele. En cualquier momento le soltará la sopa solito. Tú en cambio... -dijo a Katara- pareces tan tranquila, tan altiva...

- ¿Y qué pretendes, eh? -regaña Katara- ¿Qué me ponga a temblar como Zuko y le dé razones a Aang para pensar que pasa algo? ¡Por dentro estoy muriéndome y siento una presión muy grande en el pecho!

- Pues sentirás una más grande en el trasero cuando te lo patee sino le dices durante el viaje! -grita, Katara, luciendo derrotada baja la mirada a la mesa y responde-

- Le diré durante el viaje...

- ¿Decirle qué? -aparece Sokka preguntando curioso, Toph sólo se levanta y se marcha dejando nerviosa y titubeante a su hermana-

- Que.. que.. que... que.. me emociona ir en una nueva misión -sonríe pero Sokka la mira con desconfianza-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto afuera del castillo Aang llevó a Zuko a las grandes escaleras de la entrada y ambos, sentándose en los escalones divisando el hermoso cielo, las aves volando y el sol saliendo en el horizonte, todo parecía perfecto.

Para Zuko era como si aquello fuese un hermoso paisaje hecho en lienzo y que la única mancha negra que arruinaba todo el cuadro era él. Su corazón se aceleró cuando de su boca salieron las palabras...

- Aang, tengo que decirte algo

- Yo también amigo.. verás -interrumpe él emocionado e inocente- quiero pedirte un favor... tengo que marcharme con mis amigos rumbo a Ba Sing Se, hay unos asuntos que dejé pendientes allá y tengo que resolver. Sería todo un honor para mi si la valiosa ayuda del Señor del Fuego Zuko se me fuera prestada

- ¿Quieres que vaya? -exclamó algo sorpendido y Aang asiente-

- Si, quiero que vengas con nosotros

_"Genial"_ -pensó Zuko- _"Si digo que sí tendré que mirarlo a los ojos cada día a partir de ahora, en algún momento se me escapará la confesión y habrá problemas, pero si le digo que no quedaré como un cobarde que no ayuda a sus amigos, además comenzarán a sospechar"_

- Si, te.. acompañaré -dijo en un tono forzoso y Aang dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro-

- ¿Sabes, Zuko? aún no puedo creer que esto.. todo esto -abre los brazos- esté pasando... la paz nunca había estado tan cerca de nosotros. Hace un año tú y yo éramos enemigos y te odiaba -Zuko traga saliva- pero ahora somos los mejores amigos y creo que eres aquel en quién más confío... daría mi vida por ti si fuera el caso... ¡Gracias por ser tan generoso, Señor del fuego! -se reverencia y levanta de las escaleras para marcharse dejando a un cada vez más enojado Zuko-

_"Mierda"_ -pensó él- _"Soy literalmente el peor amigo del mundo"_

Pero antes de que pudiese pensar en otra cosa, sintió pasos, entonces volteó y allí frente a él se encontraba Toph mirándolo de reojo aún con su invidencia. Él traga saliva nervioso.

- Tenemos que hablar! -exclama ella con voz autoritaria-

.

.

**Mientras tanto...**

.

.

Katara entra en la habitación que Zuko le había cedido para que ella se quedara. Cuando apenas cerró la puerta con fuerza y la oscuridad la resguardó, las lágrimas en sus ojos que venían luchando con su orgullo desde hacía días, finalmente la derrotaron y comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas.

Sintiéndose herida, mala y apuñaladora de espaldas, Katara corrió a la cama entre gemidos y se dejó caer en el suave agarre de la misma. Comenzó a llorar, gritar y gemir. Si alguien la escuchaba o no era lo que menos le importaba, solo quería dejar salir todo aquel dolor y resignación que cargaba encima.

Amaba demasiado a Zuko como para pensar en dejarlo, tenían ya mucho tiempo viéndose a escondidas, pero lo que había pasado en ese armario, fue la primera vez. ¿Así es como Katara quería recordar ese momento? ¡Por supuesto que no! Se había equivocado tanto que se enojaba con ella misma por no hacer las cosas bien.

¿Y Aang? ¿Dónde lo dejaba? Estaba segura de que aún lo amaba, no tan intensamente como Zuko pero el amor no es solo sexual. Sin duda, la morena amaba mucho también al maestro aire, pero ya no lo quería como pensaba antes. Ahora todo era diferente.

De pronto la puerta suena y Katara se sobresalta. Detrás de aquella muralla de madera estaba un preocupado Sokka tocando con insistencia...

- Katara... ¿estás ahí? ¿Oí gritos?

- Vete Sokka!

- Sabes que no me iré, abre!

- VETE! -grita ella, entonces Sokka se echa para atrás y pateando fuertemente la puerta con su pie, la abre de golpe. En ese instante ve a su hermana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y molestia- QUÉ TE PASA? TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! -sollozó Katara-

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? -se le acercó-

- No es nada...

- ¿Nada? a nadie "nada" logra ponerlo así... Dime, ¡Soy tu hermano! -Katara trató de pensar por un momento, pero en su cabeza tenía un punzante dolor que la carcomía por dentro. Aun así necesitaba desahogarse-

- Hice algo muy malo, Sokka -gime ella y él le seca las lágrimas cariñosamente con sus dedos-

- ¿Algo malo? ¿tú? no inventes... ¿Qué hiciste, miraste mal a alguien?

- No, algo peor.. mucho peor.. -dice ella logrando preocuparlo- por ahora no puedes saberlo, porque tengo que arreglar esto

- Hermana me estoy preocupando... -Katara le pone su mano sobre la de Sokka y en voz algo más tranquila asiente-

- No te preocupes... estaremos bien

- "Estaremos?" ¿Quiénes?

- Puedes solo... ¿dejar de preguntarme cosas? -replicó para luego salir del cuarto algo alterada-

.

.

**A las afueras del castillo...**

.

.

- Ya sé que lo sabes -dijo Zuko con desgano- ¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices para en entre en el estado avatar y acabe conmigo?

- Porque Zuko... -dice ella sentándose a su lado- no voy a hacerlo..

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó el sorprendido-

- Te seré sincera... ayer.. de verdad te odiaba por lo que los oí hacer, pero hoy has cambiado un poquito mi visión... -Zuko sonríe- sé cómo te sientes, sé lo que es que alguien te guste y esa persona ni siquiera note que existas. Nunca le digo esto a nadie pero... allá en el reino tierra, había un chico... ni siquiera sé su nombre. Él me atraía pero nunca se lo dije, no sé las cosas que hacía me volvían loca, su manera de actuar, su valentía... un claro maestro tierra...

- ¿Y Qué pasó? -indagó Zuko-

- Bueno simplemente acepté que nunca estaría con él porque no era nuestro maldito destino... además... ¿Quién querría estar con una niña ciega como yo? -dice con la cabeza gacha-

- Oye.. tú eres muy bonita -sonríe Zuko logrando contagiar a la maestra tierra-

- Como sea igual no estaré con él... pero te entiendo perfectamente ahora... yo sufrí al aceptar que no estaría conmigo porque sabía que lo amaba de verdad... siento que tú y Katara tienen esa clase de amor. Tal vez sea duro, cruel... pero uno no manda en el corazón ¿verdad? aún así Zuko.. pienso que deberías decirle a Aang..

- Lo haré... y gracias por decirme esto... lo necesitaba

- ¿Qué exactamente era lo que necesitabas? -pregunta Toph como para probarlo-

- Necesitaba alguien que me dijera que seguir a mi corazón no era algo malo. Necesitaba que no me condenaran sino que me entendieran. Gracias!

- De nada -entonces le golpea el brazo bruscamente y aclara- pero nunca más me vuelvas a decir que soy bonita -al escuchar eso Zuko ríe a carcajadas logrando contagiar a Toph quién también se sumió en risas-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado... si así es... por favor espero sus R-E-V-I-E-W-S**


	4. Corazón Sin Cartílagos

**Capítulo 4: Corazón sin Cartílagos**

* * *

- Muchas gracias otra vez por acompañarnos, Zuko -dijo Aang esa mañana antes de sentarse sobre la cabeza de Appa- Jeep Jeep!

- El placer es todo mío -se dejó caer en la canasta el maestro fuego con desgano. Mirando al frente estaba Katara desviando la mirada hacia el paisaje intentando no verlo a los ojos. A su lado Toph estaba hurgándose la nariz y Sokka afilaba su espada-

- Llegaremos a Ba Sing Se en un 2x3 -señala Aang-

- Eso espero porque tengo ganas de ir al baño -reclama Sokka-

- ¿Y por qué no fuiste antes de subirte a Appa, tonto? -rió Zuko tratando de unirse a la conversación y olvidarse de sus demonios internos-

- Lo hice! pero soy un chico en pleno desarrollo, debo orinar bastante! -Aang pone cara de disgusto al oír aquello-

_"No debo verlo... no.. no debo_" -pensaba Katara con su mirada rígida fuera de la canasta hacia el paisaje- _"Si lo veo seguro cederé a sus encantos y me lanzaré a sus brazos a besarlo aquí frente a todos. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Qué me frena, maldición?"_

Pero cuando más inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos, Toph dijo en tono algo burlón al grupo...

- Y cuéntanos Katara... Te ves algo distraída desde que pasó la reunión ¿Tiene que ver con que te desapareciste antes de la reunión y nadie pudo encontrarte? -Katara se mostró algo nerviosa- Dinos.. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Bu... bueno yo... -Miró a Zuko suplicando ayuda, pero él estaba en shock también- solo estaba buscándolos a ustedes -suspiró-

- Si debe ser eso -dijo Aang- el castillo de la nación del fuego es realmente grande-

- Ni que lo digas -criticó Sokka- en estos días tenía que ir al baño y me perdí buscándolo por esos grandes y laberínticos pasillos... cuando finalmente llegué ya no necesitaba ir al baño -todos ponen cara de disgusto-

- Saben? -prosiguió Toph mientras se sacaba algo de cera del oído- recuerdo un libro que mi madre solía leerme cuando estaba pequeña.. era sobre un grupo de chicos y dos traicioneros dentro del grupo. Todos los demás pensaban que ellos eran los más buenos amigos y resultaba que no... les estaban mintiendo a todos en sus caras... traición, traición y traición! -Katara y Zuko se miraron las caras con horror-

_"Mierda"_ -pensó Zuko- _"¿Será que Toph va a soltar la sopa? ¡Pero ella me dijo que..!"_

- Toph ¿Por qué estás tan rara y hablando tanto de traición? -pregunta Sokka extrañado-

- Te dije que es un libro que me leía mi mamá nada más... -replicó ella-

- ¿Tu mamá te leía un libro sobre traición y deslealtad cuando eras pequeña? -inquiere Aang-

- Si pies ligeros... moldearon mi carácter ya ves! -sonrió-

- ¿Ya.. ya vamos a llegar? -pregunta Katara en voz entrecortada-

- Si! -dijo Aang, ya veo el gran muro-

_"Qué alivio"_ -suspiró Katara en sus pensamientos- _"Sabía que Toph no nos delataría así... pero aún así es claro lo que pretende: Meter presión para que se lo digamos a Aang lo más rápido posible."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Hola general Chan -dijo Aang a uno de los oficiales de Ba Sing Se que esperaban su llegada-

- Hola avatar.. y hola a todos -saludó-

- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Verá Avatar, hay un grupo de maleantes que están azotando la paz de la ciudad... dos maestros fuego, un maestro agua, y otro de tierra.. de alguna manera han logrado derrotar a nuestros guardias y siguen robando en los mercados

- No se preocupe general.. nosotros capturaremos a esos bravucones! -dice Aang-

- Sé que si...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con eso los chicos se sentaron bajo el inclemente sol sobre los techos de aquel mercado. Aang comía una banana y Sokka devoraba una bolsa de frituras, los demás sencillamente esperaban a que aparecieran los malos...

- Y cuéntame Zuko -dijo Aang- ¿Qué se siente ser el señor del fuego?

- Bueno.. -aclaró garganta- es... ya sabes... aburrido

- ¿Aburrido?

- Seeh.. era mejor cuando salíamos en misiones como esta a estar sentado todo el día en un trono haciendo nada... creo que eso es más típico de Azula

- Te diré algo amigo -interrumpe Sokka- yo preferiría mil veces estar tranquilo en un trono con gente atendiéndome todo el día a estar arriesgando mi vida con ustedes todos los días... sin ofender

- Oh, Cállate Sokka -regaña Katara-

- Oigan ahí, miren! -señala Aang-

Unos seis chicos iban abriéndose paso por el mercado empujando a la gente que intentaba moverse por el lugar. Vestían prendas que representaban su elemento, era fácil distinguir cuál era cuál...

- Oye tú -llamó uno de los maestros fuego a un pobre hombre que atendía su puesto de baratijas- dame uno de eso y de aquello también -señaló bruscamente- y rápido...

- No les daré nada! -objetó el sujeto pero entonces el maestro fuego encendió una llama en la palma de su mano y el hombre comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Con un tono despectivo y amenazante, el maestro fuego respondió-

- Me darás lo que te pido o destruiré todo este lugar.. tú decides!

- OYE TÚ BRAVUCÓN! -gritó Aang apareciendo frente a él, el chico y su equipo voltean y los ven a todos cara a cara- DEJA A ESE HOMBRE EN PAZ!

- ¿Quién eres tú niño? -preguntó el maestro fuego con la ceja levantada y una media sonrisa en la cara-

- Más respeto chiquitín.. ese niño es el avatar! -replicó Toph-

- ¿El avatar? pff -se burló el maestro agua- patrañas.. pero si es solo un niño!

- Dejen a ese hombre en paz y entréguense a la justicia! -amenazó Zuko desenvainando sus dos espadas-

- Por qué no vienes y nos capturas, cicatriz!? -se burló-

- Ustedes lo pidieron, bastardos!

Dicho esto Toph palmeó la tierra con sus pies varias veces y cinco columnas de tierra los levantaron unos cuatro metros hacia arriba, el maestro tierra de los matones hizo lo mismo y quedaron frente a frente.

Bastó con que se miraran uno al otro para saber que la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar. Katara quedó frente al maestro agua. Zuko y Aang quedaron frente a frente con los dos maestros fuego y Toph en el medio frente al maestro de la tierra. Inmediatamente todos se atacaron a la vez con agua, fuego y aire creando una gran explosión.

Zuko disparó una gran llamarada de su pie y el maestro fuego frente a él creó un escudo protector pero la llamarada explotó fuerte y lo envió al suelo, pronto Zuko saltó hacia el vacío y clavando su espada en la columna de tierra se deslizó hacia abajo. Toph por su parte saltó con fuerza hacia las columnas de los otros maestros y golpeándolas, las hizo venirse abajo. Una vez más los maestros quedaron frente a frente.

El maestro tierra golpeó el suelo arrancando una gran roca y destrozándola le arrojó cientos de púas filosas a Toph pero ella levantó una gran roca y cubrió su entero cuerpo, en su superficie se clavaron las púas. Entonces Toph le arroja la gran roca al maestro tierra pero este de un gran salto la evade, sin embargo inmediatamente un chorro de agua lo golpea y lo arroja al suelo, Katara usa el resto del agua para fijarlo al suelo congelándolo.

- Ya verás! -gritó el otro maestro agua molesto mientras le arrojaba una gran cantidad de agua a presión hacia Katara sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero en seguida se metió Toph protegiéndola y creando una gran pared se cubrieron ambas del ataque. Entonces la bandida ciega pateó la pared y se le vino encima al maestro agua atrapándolo entre el suelo y la muralla.

- Gracias Toph -dijo Katara-

- Ni lo menciones

**.**

Mientras tanto Sokka miraba aburrido como todos peleaban y él no veía nada de acción...

- ¿Oigan que es esto? ¿Dónde está mi oponente? -de pronto una voz boba y grave habló llamando la atención del moreno y diciendo-

- Hola... por aquí! -entonces Sokka voltea y ve a un chico pispireto con sonrisa de idiota y sosteniendo una frágil navaja. Sokka ríe para sí y sacando su boomerang corre hacia él diciendo-

- Él es mío!

**.**

**.**

Aang y Zuko atacaban en conjunto a los dos maestros fuego que quedaban en una gran batalla de llamas y ráfagas de aire. Los maestros fuego atacaban sin parar y Aang desviaba los ataques dándole oportunidad a Zuko de contraatacar.

Pronto el señor del fuego dio una voltereta hacia adelante y extendiendo sus pies en el aire lanzó una gran bola de fuego que impactó en uno de los maestros enviándolo lejos, entonces el otro maestro lanzó un golpe de fuego al estómago de Zuko logrando hacerle perder el equilibrio pero Aang lo ataja e impide que caiga. Entonces empujándolo hacia adelante en una ráfaga de aire lo avienta hacia arriba y Zuko comienza a disparar mucho fuego en dirección a su oponente mientras Aang lanzaba una patada rastrera de aire. Entonces el maestro fue impactado por las llamaradas de Zuko enviándolo hacia atrás gritando de dolor y luego cayó al suelo cuando la patada rastrera en media luna de aire de Aang golpeó sus piernas. Entonces Toph golpea el suelo y los mete a todos en una caja de tierra.

- Misión cumplida! -exclama la maestra tierra-

- Bien hecho, Zuko! -sonrió feliz Katara yéndosele encima al maestro fuego con felicidad casi haciendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo. Entonces la morena notó que se había excedido y que todos la veían extrañada. Zuko la suelta rápido y ambos se sonrojan. Katara ahora aclara la garganta algo más seria- buen trabajo Señor del fuego, Zuko...

- Si, lo mismo a ti también...

- Vaya, sí que te emocionaste -dijo Aang mientras se acercaba a Katara y le plantaba un rico beso mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de la nuca de ella. Zuko abre sus ojos en sorpresa al ver aquello y sus puños se cerraron automáticamente, pero cuando sentía que debía atacar, alguien le tocó el brazo. Era Toph, estaba allí para asegurarse de que no se excediera, así que Zuko sonrió y lo dejó pasar- Estuviste increíble amor -dice Aang a Katara quien no paraba de ver a su amante con mirada perdida-

- Aang.. yo.. -titubea ella pero él le roba otro beso y con él, su aliento. Entonces Sokka le palmea la espalda al maestro aire y dice-

- Aang guárdatelo para cuando estén en la habitación... es asqueroso.!

- Oh si.. lo siento -se rasca la nuca con una sonrisa-

_"Maldito Aang_.." -gruñó Zuko en sus pensamientos_- "Debo desviar la mirada, respirar profundo... contar hasta 10.. lo que sea, porque si no juró por Sozin que me le voy encima y lo mato"_

- Cálmate Zuko -le susurró Toph al maestro fuego mientras aun sostenía fuertemente su brazo- tus pulsaciones se sienten a un kilómetro de distancia

- Oigan chicos.. -dijo Aang- ahora que todo está bien por aquí de nuevo ¿Por qué no vamos a hospedarnos en una casa esta noche? Sé que el rey nos dará buen trato

- Me parece buena idea -dice Sokka- porque si se trata del rey.. HABRÁ COMIDA! MUCHA COMIDA..!

- Como sea vamos ahora! -responde Toph-

**.**

**.**

Con eso los chicos se presentaron ante el rey pidiendo alojamiento y él les permitió quedarse en habitaciones separadas allí mismo en el castillo.

Ya noche no tardó en caer y con ella la presión que Zuko sentía en su pecho. Sabía que Aang estaba en la misma habitación que Katara, no podía más que torturarse pensando en lo que podrían estar haciendo. Sus dos lados en su interior, el bueno y el malo, peleaban entre sí en una lucha que traía mucha presión al joven maestro fuego.

Entonces este se levantó y caminó por los solitarios pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto oscuro donde Toph se hospedaba. Ella estaba tirada sobre un catre con los pies en el suelo. Lo primero que pensó Zuko era cómo ella podría estar cómoda acostada de esa forma tan distorsionada.

- Sabía que venías... -interrumpió Toph los pensamientos de Zuko-

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó él-

- Sentí tus pasos hasta aquí, Duh!

- Cierto... es que tengo mucha presión ahora mismo no, no pienso con claridad.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Katara y Aang? -pregunta ella-

- Tiene TODO que ver con Katara y Aang... sabes... Aang es mi amigo y todo pero cuando besó a Katara sentí unas ganas infernales de defender lo que es mío... ¿entiendes lo que digo? es que.. cuando él la toca... cuando la besa... te juro que si no me hubieses detenido hubiéramos peleado allí mismo...

- Te entiendo Zuko -dijo Toph- la amas demasiado y no puedes soportar que él esté con ella... Pero si Aang se va a enterar, asegúrate que sea de la mejor manera posible... no cometas idioteces, este tema ya es bastante delicado como para embarrarla más... Escucha... te voy a ayudar en lo que necesites con Aang... Katara aún no me da muy buena espina, no me gusta su aptitud hacia todo esto, pero por tu sinceridad... cuenta conmigo -Zuko ríe más calmado-

- Ya que te ofreces... ¡Necesito que hagas algo por mi! -Toph lo mira desconcertada pensando qué tendría en mente el joven maestro fuego-

**.**

**.**

**Mientras tanto...**

**.**

**.**

En la preciosa habitación de Aang y Katara ambos jóvenes yacían mirándose el uno al otro. Katara veía la espalda desnuda de él mientras este, de espaldas a ella la miraba su reflejo acostada en la cama por medio de ese gran espejo frente a él..

- Eres hermosa -dijo Aang mientras se volteaba para verla, Katara sonríe algo dispersa-

- Gracias.. Aang..

- Oye.. tengo una idea.. descabellada -exclama para meterse en la cama con ella- sé que nunca hemos hecho esto pero te juro que he tratado de aguantar... pero ¿a quién engaño? ya no puedo soportar este deseo que tengo de hacerte mía...

- Aang.. yo no creo que sea buena idea.. -Aang le roba un beso mientras, poniéndose arriba de ella, trata de tentarla besando lenta y apasionadamente su cuello y pecho-

- Por favor -dijo él- no te resistas

Sus besos siguieron bajando hasta su abdomen. Entonces Aang sacó su lengua y lamió su plano vientre con placer mientras levantaba su mirada para ver su expresión facial. Ella parecía algo incómoda y acalorada, pero aun así Aang le parecía atractivo, sin embargo no quería desviarse de su norte, Zuko era el chico al que ella amaba... no podía hacerle eso...

- Aang pensé que ustedes eran muy religiosos... ¿no tienes que casarte conmigo para tener relaciones?

- No es una norma propiamente dicha de los nómades aire, es sólo tradición -responde él mientras sigue besándola y acariciándola y con sus manos lentamente desnudándola-

_"Diablos"_ -pensó Katara-

- Pero.. ¿No respetas las tradiciones de tu pueblo? -insistió ella-

- Si las respeto... pero por ti Katara renunciaría a todo con tal de tenerte -dicho esto el joven llevó sus labios a los de ella y comenzó a rozarlos lenta y suavemente para luego besarla con pasión-

- Aang, Aang -lo aparta de ella- No me siento cómoda...

- Por favor Katara -ruega él- te necesito... te deseo -le susurra al oído no pudiendo evitar morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja- por favor.. Sólo esta vez necesito que me regales esta prueba de amor... aunque no tenemos que hacerlo sino quieres...

Katara se sentía confundida y presionada ¿Amaba a Aang todavía? ¡Estaba segura de que no, en ese sentido! ¿Pero entonces por qué él estaba logrando excitarla y hacer que su corazón latiera más rápido? ¿Por qué estaba cediendo ante los deseos del avatar, cosa que ella creía que sólo Zuko podía hacer? Realmente ella no quería tomar esa decisión...

- ¿Me amas? -preguntó Aang-

- Si Aang.. -responde ella algo indecisa-

- Entonces hay que hacerlo... ¿es eso lo que quieres? -preguntó con ojos profundos y suplicantes.

Entonces Katara mordió su labio, más que por placer, por indecisión. Realmente no quería estar haciéndole eso al chico que amaba pero... ¿Qué iba a pasar si sospechaba? ¿Primero salta a los brazos de Zuko frente a todos y ahora rechaza a Aang?. Cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo, Katara dejó que su mente hablara por ella diciendo...

- Si Aang.. quiero hacerlo... -él sonríe emocionado y la besa con pasión, esta vez, ella corresponde.

Aang usó sus manos para recorrer las curvas de la morena mientras ella simplemente agarró su espalda y se sostuvo allí esperando que él hiciera todo el trabajo. Casi le da un escalofrío cuando siente su hombría rozarle las piernas. Comenzó a temblar, estaba nerviosa.

- Aquí vamos... ¿lista? -ella asiente con algo de miedo-

Pronto él se hace hacia adelante y la llena arrancándole un gemido a Katara, acto seguido comienza el delicado vaivén de caderas. Los suspiros se hicieron presentes al igual que el sudor. Aang empezó a ir y venir más rápido levantando y bajando a Katara en un segundo. De vez en cuando ella gemía ahogadamente, pero se sentía sucia, violada y no amada. No era lo que ella quería pero el placer estaba allí.

Ella cerró los ojos al momento que una lágrima bajó por sus mejillas y en ese momento, ella deseó que fuera Zuko quien le estuviera dando aquella pizca de placer y obligó a su mente a pensar eso. Entonces todo cambió y Katara comenzó a disfrutar más del sexo que le proveía el avatar. Sus gemidos se intensificaron y comenzó a rasguñar la espalda de Aang mientras el momento se acercaba.

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto Zuko y Toph se detienen en la puerta que daba con la habitación del avatar y su novia. Toph se lo veía venir cuando caminaron por ese pasillo. Pero los ojos dorados y sinceros del maestro fuego penetraron en ella aunque fuera ciega. Podía sentir como su corazón exigía saber, tal vez no fuera tan malo...

- ¿Realmente quieres saber Zuko? -pregunta ella en voz baja-

- Por favor! -rogó él tocándole suavemente el hombro. Toph suspira y comienza a dejar que sus pies sientan todo el derredor. A su mente llegaron imágenes que no quería ver. Incluso pudo oír los sonidos. Era inquietante y desesperanzador al mismo tiempo. Toph bajó su cabeza gacha y Zuko lo notó-

- Están intimando... ¿verdad? -pregunta él herido y ella asiente. Entonces Zuko cae hasta sentarse en el suelo deslizándose por la pared hacia abajo. Toph se sentó a su lado y por primera vez hace algo que no suele hacer mucho. Lo abrazó dándole todo su apoyo. No necesitaba ver para escuchar los gemidos y sollozos de Zuko. Oírlo llorar le partía el alma. Comenzó a temblar y Toph sintió como una lágrima le cayó en el brazo. Era demasiado doloroso-

- Todo estará bien... no te preocupes...

- Tal vez -dijo él en voz sollozante mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas- al menos dime algo... ¿ella lo está disfrutando? -Toph no respondió dejándole saber a Zuko que así era. Su mundo se vino abajo. Su corazón se rompió en pedazos y la tristeza pasó a ser ira.

El maestro fuego se levanta y se va caminando solitario y sin vida como un fantasma. Toph ni quiera podía sentirlo respirar. Se fue sin decir nada hasta perderse en la oscuridad de esos inmensos corredores...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Por favor, Inserte su R-E-V-I-E-W aquí abajo :)**


	5. Juegos de la Mente

**Capítulo 5: Juegos de la Mente...**

* * *

- NOOO AANG NO ME TOQUES! -gritó Katara horrorizada parándose de un salto sobre su cama en medio de la noche. Estaba sobresaltada y sudada. Temblaba a más no poder y su corazón latía a millón. Comenzó a examinarse impacientemente buscando huellas sobre lo que había pasado hacía momentos pero.. estaba vestida...

_"Pero... yo pensé que..."_ -piensa ella. Pero de pronto mira al frente y se queda paralizada al ver allí delicadamente en el sofá, alejado de la cama yacía Aang profundamente dormido. Había sido sólo un mal sueño.-

Katara suspiró aliviada por un momento pero entonces las imágenes de aquel horrible sueño llegaron nuevamente a su cabeza como un rayo. ¿Cómo podía haber soñado con eso? ¿Por qué su mente le jugó esa mala pasada?

Comenzó a sentir que no podía respirar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente. Se sentía indignada y asqueada. ¿Cómo siquiera en sus sueños se pudo distorsionar de esa manera a alguien tan puro como Aang?.

Se levantó de su cama y salió corriendo por los pasillos durante la oscuridad de la noche no conteniendo el llanto o el suspirar. Abrió rápidamente la puerta que daba con la habitación de Zuko y sin poder evitarlo corrió hasta donde él yacía dormido gritando..

- ZUKO... ZUKO... -el joven se levanta sobresaltado de golpe casi en posición de atacar pero entonces ve a la hermosa morena llorando desconsoladamente sobre su pecho en aquella cama-

- ¿Katara? -dijo para sí preocupado- ¿Qué sucede?

- Oh Zuko

Simplemente no podía ni verlo a la cara, solamente lloraba con la cabeza pegada a las sábanas sobre su pecho. Temblaba y sollozaba. El corazón de Zuko se partió enseguida al verla sufrir así. Le levantó cariñosamente el rostro y con delicadeza limpió sus lágrimas, entonces ella logró calmarse un poco...

- ¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó él en voz calmada y tierna-

- Acabo de tener el más horrible sueño de todos -gimió con voz entrecortada y ahogada por el llanto- en él.. estábamos Aang y yo.. juntos..

- ¿Qué? -se sorprende pero al ver a Katara romper en llanto otra vez la abrazó con fuerza. Ella no se lo esperaba, esperaba más bien que él le reprochara o le criticara algo, pero ese abrazo era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Aun así se veía muy intranquila.. inquieta-

- Fue espantoso Zuko... pareció real... tenía miedo de que fuera verdad... de que en serio te estuviera engañando... me aterroricé de pensar que me estaba entregando a otro... tú eres la única persona con la que quiero estar..

Zuko le toma su rostro lleno de lágrimas y le planta un beso rico tranquilizador. No había rencor en sus labios, solo amor. Era muy sincero.

- Fue solo un sueño, Katara -sonríe él- no pasa nada... -los gemidos de Katara comenzaron a cesar a medida que se perdía entre los enviciantes ojos dorados del maestro fuego, quedó como hipnotizada con ellos. Entonces él la cubre con sus brazos de nuevo aportándole calor-

- No quiero ni en sueño.. ni siquiera en juego estar con otro que no seas tú... por favor.. Zuko... quizás hoy sea la noche que lo descubran todo, que descubran que somos amantes.. no me importaría... pero déjame quedarme aquí contigo esta noche.. Solo tus brazos podrían calmarme -suplica ella con sus ojos azules y sinceros-

- Está bien Katara... ya no me importa a mí tampoco... -replica él para sí mismo con algo de dolor interno- ya no me importa lo que piensen... mi vida entera ha sido sobre mí teniendo miedo de lo que la gente piense de mi... miedo de mi padre por pensar que era una deshonra, de mi hermana por pensar que yo era un perdedor y ahora de lo que Aang piense de nosotros... si quiere molestarse conmigo por esta traición.. ¡Que así sea! sólo deseo estar contigo esta noche...

Esas palabras detuvieron el corazón de Katara a un ritmo normal. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para ser feliz otra vez. Entonces ella se acerca a sus labios y lo besa delicadamente mientras ambos caen rendidos a la cama. Ella puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de él sin importarles que alguien pasara y los viera. Ambos se sentían llenos, perfectos. No podría ser de otra manera.

- Te amo Zuko -susurró ella a su oído de manera coqueta logrando sacarle una sonrisa-

- Y yo a ti Katara

**.**

**.**

**Castillo de la Nación del fuego, 2 AM..**

**.**

**.**

Una hermosa pero desaliñada chica blanca, alta y de fiera apariencia. Con cabello alborotado y flequillo disparejo sobre su frente yacía con mirada fija en ninguna parte mientras estaba sentada sobre un tétrico banco de aquella fría celda. De pronto oyó pasos y regresó de ese estado de 'inactividad' en el que se hallaba inmersa.

Entonces una mujer vestida de blanco apareció sosteniendo un plato de comida grumosa y pastosa y lo puso en el suelo debajo de la celda y lo empujó hacia adentro.

- Aquí está tu comida para el resto del día.. Azula! -dijo la mujer a la prisionera, pero ella sonríe de medio lado de manera algo satanizada y exclama-

- Princesa Azula para ti mugrosa sirvienta... ¿cómo te atreves?

- Cómo digas, desquiciada! -dijo la mujer en tono no muy serio dándose la espalda y saliendo de aquella celda. Azula ríe de nuevo y dice en voz alta para que ella pudiera escucharla-

- ¿Sabes que es cuestión de tiempo para que salga de aquí, derroque a mi hermano y tengas que inclinarte ante mi como nuevo señor del fuego verdad? ¡Entonces tendrás que hacer lo imposible para que el término 'desquiciada' me resulte halagador! -dicho esto la chica comenzó a reír desprolijamente revelando algo de locura. No parecía cuerda, más bien afectada mentalmente. Aun así aquella amenaza sonaba peligrosa-

- Dispárenle dardos tranquilizantes cada dos horas -dijo la mujer a los guardias que custodiaba la puerta- no puede estar mucho tiempo por su cuenta... necesita tratamiento... ¡Es peligrosa!

La mujer salió mientras las sonrisas macabras y desquiciadas de Azula retumbaban en cada rincón de aquella celda debido al eco creando una horrible acústica de ultratumba en medio de aquella lúgubre madrugada. Ni siquiera los más valientes se atreverían a tomar aquel turno de vigilancia.

- VAAAAN A AARRDEERR! -gritó Azula desde su celda mientras comenzaba a reír de nuevo llenando nuevamente de terror malsano a aquel lugar-

- Oye Merch -dijo uno de los guardias al otro- dame uno de esos dardos, creo que los necesita urgente -entonces el guardia saca de un pequeño estuche rojo un dardo con un líquido verdoso en él, entonces cargó una especie de detonador para disparar el dardo, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de ir a tranquilizar a Azula, algo tenebroso pasó-

- AAAUGGGFF... -gritó su voz terroríficamente. Sonaba como si sufriera... como si le faltara aire, como si se ahogara. Inmediatamente los guardias corrieron a su celda y contemplaron impactados la escena-

Azula yacía colgada del cuello suspendida en el aire. Se había amarrado parte de su ropa en su tráquea y lo había sujetado del techo. Los guardias la contemplaron luchando con la desesperación de que le faltara el aire, sino intervenían, ella misma se iba a suicidar y el Señor del Fuego Zuko haría que rodaran cabezas por permitir que la desequilibrada Azula se hiciese daño a sí misma.

Con el pulso vacilante y lo más rápido que sus nervios le permitieron, abrieron la celda y corrieron a ayudarla pero cuando estaban cerca, Azula abrió sus piernas y disparó grandes llamaradas Azules enviando a los sujetos a golpearse fieramente contra las paredes perdiendo el conocimiento. Entonces Azula recoge las llaves de la celda y las quema para que no pudiesen escapar, acto seguido sale de la jaula y cierra la puerta diciendo a los sujetos...

- Se los dije..! -inmediatamente corre fuera de la cabina de detención-

**.**

**.**

**.**

ALERTA.. ALERTA... LA PRINCESA AZULA HA ESCAPADO! -se escuchaba decir en el sonido de un cuerno por todo el castillo.

La temible Azula con mirada peligrosa corría salvajemente por los pasillos del castillo de la nación del fuego vistiendo su bata blanca resquebrajada. Entonces se topó con tres maestros fuego que al verla dispararon a quemarropa pero Azula se propulsó hacia arriba disparando flamas al suelo y esquivando el ataque. Entonces aun en el aire dio varias volteretas en paralelo arrojando llamas azules con gran maestría impactándolos tan precisamente como dardos al blanco. Los tres maestros cayeron al suelo heridos, chamuscados y sin consciencia. La peligrosa maestra siguió su derrotero escabulléndose por los pasillos y entrando finalmente al que anteriormente era su habitación... ¡Estaba intacta!

- Ese pequeño tontín de Zuzu -dijo para sí en voz coqueta- lo dejó como estaba porque seguramente no estaba dispuesto a rendirse conmigo pensando que iba a volverme buena y compasiva... -rio una carcajada- bueno.. no haré esperar a mi adorado hermano entonces...

Acto seguido Azula abrió el cofre que guardaba su antigua ropa de maestra fuego y poniéndosela de inmediato salió de la habitación no sin antes tomar su gancho para el cabello favorito. El sonido del cuerno indicando que la princesa Azula había escapado aun resonaba en todo el castillo, pero no parecía haber maestros rodeando los pasillos y esperándola para atacar. Ella misma miraba a todos lados con desconfianza pero sin detenerse.

Azula pudo divisar la salida del castillo finalmente pero al hacerlo y ver hacia las escaleras de afuera se detuvo en seco al verse rodeadas en todos los ángulos posibles por maestros fuego. Todos estaban agolpados en círculos alrededor de ella esperándola. Pero dejando salir una sonrisa de medio lado, la maestra levantó sus manos al aire diciendo...

- Muy bien muy bien... es claro que no puedo con todos.. y como una princesa, me rindo con honor!

Ante aquella declaración varios maestros caminaron hacia ella para aprenderla pero entonces esa loca mirada psicópata en el rostro de Azula apareció de nuevo y lanzándose al suelo sosteniéndose con sus manos comenzó a girar sus piernas circularmente mientras arrojaba mucho fuego en todas direcciones impactándolos a todos en el acto. El fuego explotó durísimo creando mucho pero mucho humo y varias ondas expansivas.

Segundos después, Azula era la única que estaba de pie en medio de un mar de cuerpos heridos y vacilantes. Los había vencido a todos en un solo movimiento.

- Eso lo aprendí de mi último Agni Kai -se mofó para luego dejar salir un suspiro- ay Zuzu como te amo... tú mismo me enseñaste a burlar a la entera guardia de la nación del fuego... supongo que no eres tan perdedor como yo pensaba.

Sin perder más tiempo Azula disparó una gran llamarada hacia el suelo y se propulsó hacia arriba, volando con gran velocidad hasta perderse en el negro firmamento.

La gran y temible princesa de la nación del fuego estaba suelta... una vez más.!

**.**

**.**

**Ba Sing Se**

**.**

**.**

El sol salió en el horizonte, tan brillante y hermoso. Comenzó a llenar con su luz todos los rincones del gran castillo del reino tierra.

Aang despierta en medio de un gran bostezo en aquel sofá. Se restregó los ojos con sus manos y trató de encontrar a Katara en el paisaje, pero solo encontró sábanas deshechas y solitarias. Dejando salir una sonrisa inocente, Aang exclamó para sí...

- Tan madrugadora siempre... -entonces el joven se levantó para ponerse su camisa y comenzó a buscarla por todo el castillo-

**.**

**.**

**Mientras tanto... **

**.**

**.**

Katara despierta suavemente y lo primero que enfocan sus ojos es el atractivo rostro de Zuko sonriéndole. Él ya la contemplaba desde antes, quien sabe de cuánto antes. Ella le sonríe también y lo besa tiernamente..

- Hola... -exclama ella acariciando con su mano su duro pecho-

- Hola -dijo él haciendo que ella disfrutara de su aliento mañanero, que era como un perfume para ella- ¿Tuviste esa pesadilla de nuevo? -pregunta Zuko con una sonrisa. Katara lo mira a los ojos y responde-

- Tuve el más hermoso sueño de todos, luego desperté y se hizo realidad... -se besan nuevamente-

- No importa lo que pase... amé estar contigo toda la noche... si tenemos que repetirlo cada noche hasta que encuentres el momento adecuado para decirle a Aang, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo...

- Y a mí no me importa dejarlo todo por ti en este mismo instante.

Toph iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de castillo mientras se estiraba con algo de cansancio. Entonces sus pies sienten algo. Estaba pasando justo frente a la habitación de Zuko y.. ¡Estaba con Katara!, entonces repentinamente mira la sombra de Aang en la esquina de aquel pasillo dirigiéndose hacia ellos y su voz le precedió diciendo-

- ¿Katara?

Muy nerviosa e impaciente Toph corrió a la habitación de los chicos y gritó a todo pulmón...

- VIENE AANG.. ESCÓNDANSE -Zuko y Katara se exaltaron al oírle decir eso a la maestra tierra que había entrado sin anunciarse a la habitación. Entonces ambos saltaron de la cama en direcciones diferentes-

- ¿Katara? -dijo Aang cuando de pronto vio a Toph recostada en una pared sin moverse, muy tranquila y serena como siempre- buenos días sifu Toph -exclamó el niño con una sonrisa-

- Buenos días pies ligeros..

- Oye ¿has visto a Katara? parece que se levantó temprano pero no la he visto... ¿Sabes dónde está?

- Si Aang.. está en el baño... todas las chicas vamos al baño al despertarnos y pasamos muuucho tiempo allí dentro... te sugiero que vayamos al patio a mover algunas rocas mientras la esperamos...

- Será un honor -se reverencia pero Toph lo empuja y exclama-

- Muévete perdedor jajaja... -Entonces lo toma del hombro y lo guía hacia la salida. Segundos después los rostros de Zuko y Katara salieron a medias de aquella habitación para ver que ocurrían. El susto pasó cuando vieron al avatar y la maestra tierra marcharse de allí y, detrás en la espalda de Toph, su dedo gordo de la mano levantado en señal de que estaban una vez más fuera de peligro...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Gracias por leer...**

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews a...**

**Saya Salvatore: PROOOOTAAA MI MEJOR AMIGA! me alegra que te leas mi historia, aunque la hice especialmente para ti jejeje... se que amas a Zuko pero ya ves que todo fue más un sueño de Katara... Espero ya no me la odies más... hey debo ir a tu casa a robarme tu wifi uno de estos dias! jajaja Saludos hablamos por LINE!**

**nikostormrage 123: Gracias por dejar tus reviews.. lo tendré en cuenta :)**

**MtezPS: STEPHANIE AMORE MIO! Gracias por acercarte a leer... que bueno que te gustó y ¿Olvidarme de Apartamento 617? Jaaamas! ese lo actualizo pronto :)**

**TrueAvatar: Querida amiga... gracias por leer mi fic.. espero te haya gustado... y bueno querías saber cómo aparecería Azula en la historia... qué te pareció?**


	6. Peligro a la vista!

**Capítulo 6: Peligro a la vista!**

* * *

Allí estaba Zuko, echado nuevamente sobre la canasta en la espalda de Appa dirigiéndose una vez más a la Nación del Fuego a ocupar su puesto de gobernante. Aunque se había divertido mucho... MUCHO, ya no eran adolescentes que vagaban en aventuras por el mundo.. tenían cargos que desempeñar y papeles que ocupar. Nada era igual.

_"Debo decirle a Aang hoy_" -pensó Zuko inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras volaba algo alejado de la charla grupal_- "Ellos solamente van a dejarme en casa y luego se irán y quién sabe cuándo vuelva a ver a Katara.. no podré soportar que no esté a mi lado otra vez"_

La morena por su parte miraba a su amante secreto tan callado y pensativo en esa canasta, pero ella sabía perfectamente que pasaba por su mente, pues ella pensaba lo mismo.

- Aang... -dijo Katara al avatar tomándole una mano y llamando su atención-

- Si Katara? -respondió este mientras el mando del animal lo llevaba Sokka-

- Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo... -al pronunciar estas palabras Toph despertó de su pesado sueño algo sobresaltada y Zuko volteó su rostro incrédulo hacia ambos- pero quiero hablarlo contigo... a solas -prosigue Katara- cuando lleguemos a la Nación del Fuego...

- ¿De qué se trata Katara? -preguntó con cierta preocupación el niño al notar el tono serio de ella-

- Ya entenderás...

Después de varias horas volando de vuelta, Appa aterrizó en el castillo y todos se bajaron. Aang llevó a Appa a comer algo y en ese momento Zuko tomó el brazo de ella y le susurra en privado...

- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto ahora?

- Estoy lista para elegirte y que quedarme a vivir contigo aquí en la nación del fuego... esta es una decisión que debí tomar hace mucho... no hay vuelta atrás...

- ¿De qué no hay vuelta atrás? -preguntó Aang apareciendo de repente y arrancándole un grito de susto a ambos chicos, entonces se rascó la nuca y dijo- oh.. ¿los asusté? disculpen.. y bueno.. ¿de qué querían hablarme? -pregunta al momento que Sokka y Toph llegaban a unirse a la conversación...

- Te dije que en privado Aang -regaña Katara-

- Lo que tengas que decir puedes decirlo frente a todos... nos tenemos confianza -acotó el avatar pero Katara dudó y se le entrecortó la voz. Pero Zuko tomó la delantera y rodeando a Katara con su brazo frente a Aang y el resto del equipo, el maestro fuego dijo en voz firme-

- Lo que queremos decirte es que...

- ZUKO! -gritó alguien- SEÑOR DEL FUEGO ZUKO! -entonces todos voltean y ven correr hacia el a una de las guardias de la nación, la mujer encargada de la prisión. Parecía asustada e intranquila- Señor del fuego Zuko que bueno que llegó

- ¿Marah? ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta el chico-

- Tengo noticias malas... no malas no.. ¡Terribles!

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó impaciente-

- En su ausencia.. durante su viaje con el avatar... La princesa Azula escapó!

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par en señal de espanto. Un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo de Zuko y su sangre se heló en un segundo. Trató de tragar saliva pero casi se ahoga a sí mismo tratando al mismo tiempo de conseguir aire para respirar. Era una terrible noticia de hecho..

- ¿Qué? ¿CÓMO QUE ESCAPÓ? -gritó Zuko- ¿QUIÉN LA DEJÓ ESCAPAR!? -casi se le va encima a la guardia pero Aang le toma el brazo con fuerza deteniéndolo-

- Zuko, déjala responder

- Ella logró violar la seguridad del castillo... tratamos de detenerla.. pero nos derrotó a todos..

- ¿A todos? -exclamó Katara asustada-

- Eso es ridículo -replica Zuko- cómo una sola persona va a derrotar a la entera guardia del castillo de la nación del fuego...

- No es cualquier persona Zuko -dijo Toph- es Azula!

- Ni siquiera Azula podría hacerlo...

- Así fue -insistió Marah- yo lo vi con mis propios ojos... -Zuko se dejó caer de rodillas gruñendo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza-

- No no no no... no puede ser! -Aang le pone la mano en el hombro-

- No te preocupes Zuko, la encontraremos y derrotaremos.. Todo estará bien -sonrió pero Zuko se levantó a hacerle frente gritando-

- No, no todo está bien... NADA está bien... cuando pensamos que finalmente logramos conseguir la paz algo pasa y arruina todo... me gusta salir en misiones pero no que ande suelto alguien que pueda poner a todo el mundo en peligro de nuevo... Además ella no está bien...

- No tienes miedo de que Azula pueda arruinar la poca paz que hemos conseguido verdad?... tienes miedo por ella -inquiere Aang- que se haga daño a sí misma

- Tengo miedo de que les haga daño a las personas que amo -dijo mirando a los chicos pero especialmente a Katara que estaba al lado de Aang. Ella por su parte no puede impedir ir a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras decía-

- No te preocupes Zuko... iremos tras Azula.. no podrá con nosotros, y la traeremos contigo de nuevo

- Gracias Katara... gracias chicos... -dijo el maestro fuego algo más animado-

* * *

**Más Tarde ese día...**

* * *

- Jeep Jeep... -dice Aang mientras se eleva con Appa y junto a él Toph, Katara y Sokka. Zuko se quedó en el palacio despidiéndose de ellos allí mismo, por si Azula decidía regresar-

- ¿Cuál es el plan, Aang? -pregunta Sokka-

- Dejaremos a Toph en el reino tierra junto con Sokka, Katara y yo iremos a revisar los templos del aire... no puede haber ido muy lejos pero tenemos que separarnos...

- Yo digo que ni siquiera ha de haber salido de la Nación del Fuego -dice Toph-

- Quizás -contesta Aang- pero si así es... Zuko estará allá para encargarse de su hermana-

- Yo aun no entiendo cuál es la exagerada preocupación de Zuko por su hermana... es demasiado compasivo con ella... ¿Qué Azula no está... Cucú?

- Sokka eres tan insensible! -regaña Katara-

- ¿Qué? es la verdad!

- No lo entiendes Sokka -dijo Aang algo serio- El núcleo de Zuko siempre ha sido su familia.. lo más cercano a él y, aunque la mayor parte de sus desgracias han venido de su propio entorno, siguen siendo su familia.. y Azula como dijiste no está bien, es un peligro para todos y para ella misma...

- Yo lo único que diré es que si esa Azula está en el reino tierra voy a patearle muy bien el trasero! -se burla Toph con malicia mientras choca sus puños-

- Así se habla Toph! -ríe Sokka-

* * *

La noche cayó no trayendo ninguna noticia importante sobre el paradero de Azula.

Zuko estaba sentado sobre su trono real apoyando la cabeza con sus manos, parecía pensativo y preocupado.

_"Sólo espero que Azula esté bien"_ -pensaba el chico- _"Ahhh.. pero por qué me preocupo tanto por ella? es la persona más peligrosa que existe y yo aún temeroso por su seguridad pero... ella es mi hermana, la menor, se supone que quiera lo mejor para ella. ¿Por qué no solamente puede encontrar el buen camino como yo lo hice... Odio decirlo pero... quisiera que estuviera aquí y que fuéramos una familia... como antes... muy antes"_

Pero cuando más estaba Zuko entremetido en sus pensamientos uno de los guardias del castillo hizo presencia ante el señor del fuego con una reverencia diciendo...

- Señor del fuego Zuko -este levanta los ojos y lo mira-

- ¿Me traes noticias?

- Si señor, pero me temo que no son buenas... la princesa Azula no está en la nación del fuego.. hemos buscado en cada rincón y aún no aparece -Zuko frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras y, dejando salir un suspiro, respondió-

- Está bien.. puedes retirarte... -con eso el sirviente se reverenció de nuevo y salió de la habitación.

_"Genial_" -se reclamó Zuko_- "¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Claro que no está en la nación del fuego! y obviamente no la iban a encontrar tan fácil... y yo preocupándome por ella. Es obvio que no tiene interés en volver aquí ni saber nada de mi o de nadie otra vez... he perdido a Azula por siempre"_

Entonces el adolescente se levantó de su trono y caminó lento y pensativo hacia la gran ventana para divisar el cielo. Era una noche hermosa, oscura y llena de estrellas. La luz de la luna apenas era un foco de luz entre tanta oscuridad. Abrumador pero aún así magnífico.

La cara de Zuko se reflejó en el espejo de la ventana y él logró ver su cicatriz y nuevamente cerró sus ojos con dolor. ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarse de su familia, si en su mismísimo rostro había una marca que le recordaba a su padre Ozai, lo cual lo llevaba a pensar automáticamente en su hermana Azula? ¡Tal parecía que el sueño de Zuko de reunir a su familia de nuevo y ser felices era una estupidez!

Zuko abrió sus ojos de nuevo y, detrás de él, reflejado en el espejo de la ventana, logró ver una sombra inmovil a sus espaldas. Con alguno de fastidio, Zuko replicó...

- Te dije que ya podías irte, Hiro..

- ¿Ahora me confundes con ese inútil guardia de la nación del fuego? ¡Me ofendes, Zuzu!

Zuko volteó horrorizado al escuchar esa frase tan peculiar salir de una voz dulce pero a la vez letal. Voz que conocía perfectamente...

- ¡Azula! -gritó Zuko extasiado, entonces ella caminó hacia delante dejando las sombras que la cubrían y se mostró ante su hermano, tan dominante y peligrosa como siempre, con su sonrisa a media cara y un humor malsano-

- Hola Señor del Fuego Zuko... -rió ella- ¿no me tengo que reverenciar ni nada verdad? estamos en confianza

- ¿Cómo es que tú...?

- ¿Cómo que...? ¿Cómo me escabullí hasta aquí sin ser vista? Nadie mejor que yo conoce los pasadizos secretos de este lugar... fue un triple chiste burlar tu tonta seguridad del castillo

- ¿Qué diablos quieres? -replicó Zuko molesto-

- ¿Debo querer algo para visitar a mi pequeño hermanito? de hecho vine para quedarme, al fin de cuentas el castillo es de los dos... ¿No? -lo miró fulminantemente con ojos opresores-

- Tú escapaste de tu encierro... debes volver a prisión!

- Por mi está bien... ¡Si puedes llevarme! -acotó- ya quedó claro que pude burlar sola a la entera guardia de la Nación del Fuego, tú no eres más que una pequeña piedra en el zapato

- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas quién te venció en el último Agni Kai, antes que hicieras trampa? -replicó el joven con voz burlona-

- Bueno debo admitir que tuviste pasos muy buenos ese día pero... tu truquito del giro de fuego ya me lo sé, eso no volverá a pasar! -Zuko baja la mirada apretando los dientes y gruñendo dentro de sí-

- ¿Qué demonios vienes a buscar?

- Nada Zuzu, ya te lo dije -caminó hacia él en voz cariñosa mientras con su mano tocaba la parte de su rostro donde estaba la cicatriz pero él de un manotón le retiró la mano y ella ríe con frenesí- Tú eras el que querías a tu familia de nuevo unida pues.. aquí me tienes

- No te creo..

- Créelo o no, Zuko, sigo siendo la princesa de la nación del fuego y no puedes sacarme de aquí... a menos que quieras otro Agni Kai -lo retó con la mirada pero Zuko cedió ante el dominio de su hermana, no quería volverla a lastimar, sólo quería hacer las paces y ser felices, pero ella nunca le inspiraba confianza, esta vez no era la excepción-

- Si quieres quedarte, quédate! -replicó Zuko- pero te vigilaré de sol a sol para evitar que hagas algo estúpido como...

- ¿Cómo qué? -interrumpe ella- ¿Quitarte tu trono? no me hagas reír Zuko, ni porque te sientes allí ni porque te digan señor del fuego significa que eres igual a mi.. ¡No me llegas ni a los talones!.. aún así puedes conservar tu tonto puesto... ya eso me desinteresó

- ¿De verdad.. quieres hacer las paces? -preguntó Zuko en voz entrecortada- ¿Enserio quieres recuperar lo que queda de nuestra familia? -Al escuchar esto ella camina hacia él quedando justo frente a frente, sus ojos se miraron profundamente y se expiaron hasta el alma. Entonces ella rodea sus brazos detrás de la nuca de él y hablándole tan cerca que pudiera sentir su aliento, le susurró amenazadoramente-

- Digamos que por ahora estoy dispuesta a no asesinar a todo el que se me cruce en mi camino... ya veremos después como resulta todo -luego de decir esto Azula soltó a su hermano casi dejándolo sin aire y pronto ella comenzó a marcharse tranquilamente de allí diciendo- Por cierto, gracias por dejar intacta mi habitación Zuzu... está tal y como la dejé -con esas palabras Azula se pierde entre la oscuridad del castillo dejando solo a Zuko, nervioso pero aún así sonriente. Parecía que esas afirmaciones de Azula, aunque fueran falsas, traían algo de esperanza al corazón del joven. Acto seguido Zuko susurra para sí mismo-

- Es que esperaba que volvieras!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado... REVIEWS PLEASE! :)**


	7. Viviendo con el enemigo!

**"Cierra los ojos, Amor"**

**Capítulos Finales!**

**Capítulo 7: Viviendo con el enemigo**

* * *

- Es increíble -se quejaba Aang mientras él y los demás regresaban a la nación del fuego luego de un largo día entero de búsqueda fallida en todas las naciones que pudieron buscar. Se veían agotados y frustrados-

- No puedo creer que Azula no esté en ninguna parte -replica Katara- es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra...

- Aún si fuera así la sentiría -dice Toph- esa chica es buena

- Siempre lo ha sido -dice Katara para sus adentros-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el castillo de la Nación del Fuego...**

* * *

- Levántate! -grita Zuko brusco mientras de un golpe abre las grandes puertas que daban con la habitación de Azula. La luz entró de repente y la despertó inconfortablemente-

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de que me importunes tan temprano Zuzu? -dice Azula con su voz calmada e hipnótica mientras se sentaba sobre la cama-

- ¿Te llamas a ti misma princesa y actúas como una holgazana? ¡Vamos! tenemos cosas que hacer y no puedo dejarte sola...

- mmmm... ¿un día juntos? suena tan prometedor -se saborea- pero primero tienes que convencerme... ¿Qué tienes pensado?

- Debes acompañarme a la procesión vespertina de la nación...

- Ahh si -bosteza- ¿Esa ridiculez de pasearse por las calles de la ciudad ayudando a los pueblerinos? ¡Naah! olvídalo yo me quedo aquí durmiendo... prometo no hacer travesuras -sonrió mientras se acostaba de nuevo pero su hermano le tomó el brazo con fuerza y de un tirón la pone de pie. Azula al principio se horrorizó de que la tratara así pero luego sonrió de medio lado notando que Zuko se estaba endureciendo-

- No, cuando acepté que te quedaras aquí te dije que era bajo mis términos, así que vendrás conmigo y punto...

- Bien, tú ganas esta ronda... -dice ella- pero yo siempre pido revancha Zuzu... no creas que ahora puedes dominarme

- Como sea.. vístete! -ordena para luego salir de la habitación cerrando nuevamente las con fuerza-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Los chicos finalmente divisaron el castillo de la Nación del Fuego y aterrizaron con Appa allí. Toph cayó como muerta al suelo mientras Sokka salía corriendo al baño de hombres... o cualquier baño.

- ¿Dónde estará Zuko? -preguntó Katara con una sonrisa mientras salía corriendo hacia adentro de la edificación. Aang comenzó a rascarse la cabeza confundido mientras le preguntaba a Toph quien seguía tratando de descansar allí mismo en el suelo-

- ¿Sabes por qué está Katara tan impaciente por ver a Zuko?

- A mi no me veas..! -replicó ella-

**.**

**.**

- Zuko! -gritó Katara cuando vió a su amante caminar por uno de los pasillos y lo abrazó fuertemente. Entonces ella lo jala de la ropa y ambos se esconden detrás de la gran columna del castillo y allí lo besa con pasión y locura desmedida. Zuko parecía algo incómodo y pronto la aleja de él- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta ella-

- Ahora no Katara.. no es el momento

- ¿Cómo?

- Zuko -dice Aang apareciendo de inmediato- lo siento, buscamos y buscamos, pero no pudimos encontrar a tu hermana... está como desaparecida

- Ya no tendrán que buscarla más! -dice Zuko-

- LO SABÍA! -celebra el niño- ella nunca salió de la nación del fuego, verdad? -Zuko asiente-

- Grande Zuko! -continuó Sokka haciendo una ridícula ovación- no cabe duda de que ya encontraste a Azula en la nación del fuego y la capturaste lanzándola en su fría celda otra vez -Zuko baja la cabeza algo apenado y susurra entre dientes-

- No exactamente!

De pronto todos quedan extasiados y sin aire cuando de la oscuridad profunda que reinaba dentro del castillo salió una mujer blanca con mirada siniestra y vestida con los mejores harapos reales de la nación. Sus ojos dorados eran idénticos a los de Zuko y su cabello con flequillo disparejo le daban un look de psicópata sedienta de sangre.

- No me dijiste que teníamos visita Zuzu! -todos la miran nerviosos mientras ella despliega una risita burlona-

- AZULA! -dijeron Aang, Katara y Sokka al mismo tiempo que Toph podía sentir sus corazones latiendo apresurados en el suelo-

- Zuko ¿Qué es esto? -reclama Aang- ¿Por qué ella está libre, y por qué está vestida con el uniforme de la nación del fuego? ¡Ella no es más la princesa, es una prisionera!

- ¡Cuidado, Avatar! -amenazó Azula con fuerza logrando que Aang se le fuera encima muy molesto pero entonces Zuko se mete en el camino y Aang se frena en seco mientras el príncipe lo mira con discordia-

- No, Aang.. no lo permitiré! -Burlona Azula abraza a su hermano por detrás apretando delicadamente su estómago muy posesiva mientras le saca la lengua a Aang-

- Zuko, no suelo meterme en tus decisiones, pero ¿qué diablos estás pensando? -reclama Aang-

- Si Zuko... -se mete Toph- pensé que eras inteligente... ¿cómo dejas libre a la loca de tu hermana-

- ¡Basta! ¿Si? -gritó Zuko- no necesito que aprueben mis decisiones, pero si exijo que las respeten -Azula ríe de medio lado- Azula ha cambiado! -Al escuchar esto Sokka se va de espaldas riendo muy fuerte y apretando su estómago sin parar de carcajear-

- jajajajajaja muy bueno Zuko muy bueno... nos atrapaste a todos, ¿Quién diría que tenías tal sentido del humor? -entonces Zuko le clava una mirada de piedra mientras dice-

- ¿Te parece que bromeo? -acto seguido Katara se le acerca con ojos preocupados y poniéndose frente a su amante secreto le pregunta-

- ¿Qué es esto Zuko? ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Azula ha cambiado... ella ya no quiere mi trono, solo quiere que nuestra familia o, lo que queda de ella se una otra vez

- Pff ¿En serio le creíste eso? -regaña Aang- Zuko, ella arrasó con toda la guardia de la nación del fuego cuando escapó ¿cómo que cambió?

- Eso fue solo porque me hicieron enojar calvito! -sonríe Azula- pero Zuzu tiene razón ya no estoy interesada en el trono... y si así fuera ¿por qué entonces no he movido ni siquiera un solo dedo en contra de mi hermano para arrebatarle el derecho?

- Buen punto, pero sé que mientes -regaña Sokka- siempre lo haces!

- ¿De verdad crees que miento? ¿Qué tiene que decir de eso tu cieguita? -entonces todos miran a Toph esperando una respuesta, ella parecía fría e impotente mientras Azula se mostraba serena y fuerte-

- Ella.. dice la verdad! -todos se sorprenden-

- Bueno ya todo se aclaró -dice Azula con una sonrisa casi amigable- ahora ¿por qué no entran al castillo y comemos algo? -acto seguido la princesa entra de nuevo a la gran edificación gritando- OIGAN INÚTILES.. PREPAREN ALGO DELICIOSO... TENEMOS INVITADOS, MUÉVANSE!

Los chicos del equipo avatar miraron incrédulos a Zuko quien permanecía de pie lidiando con sus miradas de reproche. Era como si en una sola noche, Azula hubiera sutilmente logrado poner a su hermano en contra de sus amigos. ¿Realmente Azula había cambiado? ¿O sólo había engañado a Zuko.. otra vez?

- Por nuestra amistad y por el respeto que te tengo, no intervendré -le dice Aang a Zuko antes de entrar al castillo- pero si ella ataca, yo mismo me encargaré de terminar con ella frente a tus ojos o los de quien sea...

Con eso todos los chicos menos Katara y Zuko entraron al castillo. La morena siguió mirando dentro de sus ojos dorados buscando una explicación, sólo ella podía llegar tan profundo dentro de él. Katara se dio cuenta inmediatamente que Zuko no se había vuelto malo, su mirada era sincera y revelaba algo de dolor interno. Él de hecho confiaba en su hermana y quería que sus amigos hicieran lo mismo pero nadie lo había apoyado. Caminando hacia él con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules, Katara acaricia el rostro de Zuko y le dice en voz calmada...

- No sé si Azula está siendo sincera o no amor... pero quiero que sepas que yo apoyaré todas tus decisiones así no me parezcan correctas -Zuko sonríe y se abrazan-

- Gracias por no juzgarme! -Zuko jamás se enteró de que, mientras se abrazaban Katara fruncía el ceño molesta mientras su mirada se postraba dentro del castillo donde podía ver a Azula allí parada viéndolos a ambos con una sonrisa-

* * *

**Más Tarde esa noche, durante la cena...**

* * *

Los chicos todos estaban sentados en la gran mesa del comedor del castillo. Todos estaban muy callados e incómodos debido a la presencia de la princesa, la cual era la única que estaba sonriente y devorando su comida a gusto.

- Y.. ¿Sokka, no? -dijo Azula de repente con una mirada siniestra- pudiste reencontrarte con suki después de todo no...? -ríe a sus adentros- ¿dónde está ella ahora? ¿tan rápido te dejó? ¡oh perdonen! ¿Soné insensible?

- ¿Qué sabes tú de Suki y yo? -replicó Sokka pero Katara le puso su mano sobre la de su hermano diciendo-

- Sokka.. solo busca provocarte para que la ataquemos y Zuko se ponga en nuestra contra, sólo ignórala -al escuchar esto Sokka respiró profundo y siguió comiendo-

- y tú Katara -prosiguió Azula con sus provocaciones - ¿Qué le susurrabas en el oído a Zuzu allá afuera? ¿Una confesión de amor tal vez? -Katara abrió su boca impactada mientras Aang golpeando la mesa se puso de pie gritando-

- ¡Basta, Azula! Puedes meterte conmigo todo lo que quieras pero deja a mis amigos en paz.. ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que mi novia y Zuko tienen algo? ¡Es ridículo, enfermizo y cruel! -Azula ríe al ver que los dos implicados tragaban saliva y desviaban las miradas- Sino fuera porque se lo prometí a Zuko te acabaría ya mismo... eres igual a tu padre

- Aang, Azula.. ¡Suficiente! -gritó Zuko- no quiero peleas mientras estamos comiendo

- Pero Zuko, ella... -se excusó Aang-

- Te dije que suficiente! -lo regaña al momento que Azula comienza a burlarse-

- ¿Qué te pareció eso calvo de mier...?

- LO MISMO PARA TI AZULA! -la mira de manera fulminante y ella se queda callada- ahora todos vamos a comer y no quiero más discusiones...

Debido a la petición del mismísimo señor del fuego, ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Azula volvieron a intercambiar palabras, ni para pelear, ni para nada más.

* * *

**Más Tarde esa noche...**

* * *

- Oye Aang -lo llama Katara mientras entra a su cuarto un poco baja de ánimos, como si estuviera triste o desanimada-

- ¿Qué sucede Katara?

- Necesito preguntarte algo...

- ¿Qué si confío en Azula? -adivinó el avatar- ¡Por supuesto que no! Se suponía que nos iríamos mañana pero ¿cómo vamos a dejar a Zuko solo aquí lidiando con su hermana? siento decirlo pero... esa cita que tenía planeada para nosotros... tendrá que esperar -dijo cabizbajo -

- ¿Tenías una cita planeada para nosotros? -preguntó confundida la morena, entonces Aang la mira sorprendido sabiendo que habló más de la cuenta, así que procedió a ir y golpearse la cabeza contra la pared-

- Genial, ahora ya no será una sorpresa..!

- Aang basta, deja de golpearte a ti mismo -ordena- después hablaremos de esa cita tuya pero... lo que quería decirte no tenía que ver con Azula..

- ¿Ah no? -exclama confundido-

- No! -entonces los dos se sientan en el borde de la cama y Katara prosigue- Aang, sé que estás enamorado de mi pero... quería preguntarte... en tu pueblo, ¿para poder tener.. ya sabes.. relaciones con alguien debes estar primero casado? -algo extrañado por la pregunta, Aang se rasca el cráneo y dice-

- Supongo..

- Y... ¿es una norma?

- Katara no entiendo a qué quieres llegar con es...

- ¿Me forzarías alguna vez a acostarme contigo Aang? -El chico pareció horrorizarse al escuchar esa pregunta-

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Me pedirías alguna vez hacerlo, aunque yo no quiera, como una prueba de amor?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -replica Aang-

- Solo quiero saber... necesito saber si me respetarías a mi o a tus creencias

- ¡No puedo creer esto! -reaccionó molesto levantándose de la cama- Claro que respeto mis creencias ¡pensé que lo sabías! Sabes bien que nunca te he hecho insinuaciones porque conozco bien los designios de mi gente... no entiendo por qué sales con eso Katara... ¡Y por supuesto que respetaría tu decisión si fuera el caso! ¿Estás acaso insinuando que yo sería capaz de violarte?

- Aang yo no...

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? -dijo indignado para salir de la habitación molesto dejando a la pobre Katara triste y vacía en en aquel lugar y sobre aquella cama-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Azula se peinaba su larga y hermosa cabellera en el tocador de su habitación cuando de pronto el espejo enfocó la silueta de Zuko parado en la puerta de entrada. Ella sonríe pero prosigue con su cabello sin decir nada...

- No te portaste nada bien hoy y lo sabes -reclama Zuko entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta encerrándose allí con ella-

- Al contrario Zuzu -responde ella- sabes bien que controlé mi carácter de maneras insospechadas hoy... la antigua yo hubiera incinerado a todos esos campesinos amigos tuyos... pero la nueva yo te respeta más -dice ella poniéndose de pie frente a su hermano, sus miradas comenzaron a luchar entre sí otra vez-

- Si les haces daño a mis amigos, se acaba nuestro trato ¿oíste? -amenaza Zuko- si les llegas a tocar un pelo te atraparé y encerraré de nuevo, esta vez, para siempre... -con mirada sinuosa y tomándose con calma la amenaza de su hermano, Azula exclamó-

- No son "tus amigos" los que te preocupan, verdad?

- ¿Qué? -preguntó él confundido y ella sonríe-

- Es esa campesina de Katara a la que quieres proteger...

- ¿De qué hablas? -replicó brusco mientras le daba la espalda para que ella no lo viera a los ojos y le sacara toda la verdad desde adentro-

- Ay por favor Zuko ¿crees que soy estúpida? ¡El único tan tonto para no darse cuenta de que te babeas por ella es el calvo ese con flechas en la cabeza, que se hace llamar el avatar! pero a mi no me engañas...

- Tú no sabes nada de mi! -grita Zuko-

- Al contrario -ríe ella desafiante- he sido informada que vives una apasionada relación con esa campesina de la tribu agua y que ambos engañan al avatar al no contarle... y según parece, tú y ella ya han intimado! -Zuko se puso rojo de repente y su corazón casi explota al escuchar que Azula lo sabía todo, comenzó a sudar y a respirar más rápido-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -gritó- ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Quién te dijo que ella y yo intimamos en el armario el día de la reunión de paz?

- Acabas de hacerlo... tú mismo! -ríe ella malsanamente-

_"Me lleva el demonio, lo hizo de nuevo"_ -pensó Zuko aterrado-

- Fingí una historia de ti y Katara sin saber cómo reaccionarías pero ahora que sé toda la verdad supongo que te tengo en mis manos... -dicho esto ella se acerca a su rostro y abrazándolo hipócritamente le susurra en el oído con la cicatriz- te dije que no ibas a dominarme por siempre...

Zuko suspira derrotado cayendo ante los deseos de su malvada hermana, sin más ánimos de pelear sino de rendirse, él exclamó...

- No quiero que se lo digas ¿Cuánto vale tu silencio? -Azula sonríe cínicamente-

- Ay Zuzu yo no quiero que hagas nada por mi.. Soy buena ahora ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Mientes! ¡siempre quieres algo!

- Bueno -se detuvo- ahora que lo mencionas.. sí hay algo que podrías hacer, pero si lo ves desde la debida perspectiva eso que voy a pedirte no me beneficia solo a mi.. nos beneficia a los dos

- Te escucho -inquiere él-

- Realmente no me importa con quién salgas o con quién hagas tu vida amorosa, aunque debo admitir que pensé que tenías mejor gusto -sonríe sarcástica- pero es obvio que si quieres tener a la campesina para ti, debes desaparecer al avatar -Zuko se sorprende- ¡Debes matarlo! -exclama fría-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? -replica él- yo no puedo hacerle eso.. él es mi mejor amigo!

- Ay por favor Zuko.. ¿cómo crees que el calvito va a reaccionar si se entera que te estás acostando con su novia, eh? ¿crees que te va a perdonar porque son 'mejores amigos' o que más bien entrará en su estado avatar y te acabará en un santiamén? -preguntó ella sembrando la duda en Zuko quien parecía nuevamente luchar con sus sentimientos internos-

- No.. es que... no puedo hacer eso.. ¡Yo no quiero ser como papá!

- No estás siendo como papá -lo toma ella de los brazos con fuerza- ¡Estás siendo Zuko! defendiendo lo que quieres... Aang no dudará en asesinarte para él quedarse con Katara... te ofrezco ayudarte a vencerlo en una batalla sin tregua.. al final, el avatar estará muerto, tu te quedarás con Katara y el señor del fuego junto a la princesa dominarán el mundo.. ¡Te dije! -sonríe- los dos ganamos

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? -pregunta él-

- Porque somos hermanos y me preocupo por ti... ¿No es eso lo que hace la familia? ¿Quieres a la chica del avatar? ¡Yo ofrezco ayudarte! ¿Por qué dudas?

- De nada serviría matar a Aang, solo volvería a reencarnar y ya, entonces el otro avatar se encargaría de derrotarnos, a ambos!

- no exactamente -dice malvada confundiendo a Zuko- es verdad que si el calvito muere reencarnará en otra persona... pero... si muere estando en estado avatar, entonces el ciclo se romperá y no habrá más avatares -Zuko abre los ojos en sorpresa- sin más aang, podrás tener a Katara solo para ti y podremos forjar al mundo de la manera que siempre debió ser... ¿Qué dices?

Luego de unos minutos pensativo y, sabiendo que Zuko estaba más confundido que de costumbre, Azula rió de medio lado y poniéndole la mano en el hombro, dijo persuasiva...

- Recuerda que yo soy tu familia! ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

- Mi respuesta es que no te interpongas! -ella se sorprende- yo mismo enfrentaré esta situación y tú no te meterás en medio de eso... si Aang quiere pelear, entonces lucharé por Katara... pero nadie va a morir en mis manos... Si realmente te consideras mi familia y estás agradecida por la misericordia que te he demostrado... no le dirás a Aang! -Azula suspira fastigiada-

- Ok, no le diré como sea... estoy aburrida ahora -con eso Zuko se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación dejándola sola. Entonces la bella princesa de la nación del fuego se sentó de nuevo en el tocador a seguir peinando su lacia cabellera, entonces mirando su reflejo en el cristal, una sonrisa macabra, demencial y oscura comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro de manera satánica. Con voz fría y filosa, ella dijo para sí- lo siento Zuzu... pero este plan es demasiado perfecto como para que lo eches a perder!

Dicho esto la princesa se sume en una gran risa malvada cubriendo toda la habitación en medio de esa noche oscura, y llena de culpabilidad malsana.

* * *

**Continuará... **

* * *

**Ok ya se acerca el final... gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi fic y dejar tan increíbles reviews, son todos un apoyo para mi, les agradezco infinitamente.**

**¡Azula ha revelado sus planes para matar a Aang! ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Seguirá confiando Zuko en su hermana? ¿Lograrán Katara y Zuko estar juntos? NO TE PIERDAS EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**

**Pd. Amiga Saya Salvatore me encantan tus reviews jajajaja pero estás loca ¿lo sabías? hey hablamos por LINE jajajaja sayo prota!**


	8. El Secreto se Revela

**"Cierra los ojos, Amor"**

**Antepenúltimo Capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: El Secreto se revela**

* * *

Katara dormía plácidamente sobre las delicadas sábanas de su habitación el en castillo de la nación del fuego. La luna estaba llena y más hermosa que nunca. La oscuridad parecía invitarte a salir a explorar... no era aterradora ¡Era mágica!

De pronto la sombra de un hombre se divisa en la puerta de entrada de la habitación, aquella sombra se quedó un rato allí divisando a la inocente morena dormir tranquilamente. Su corazón latía de prisa y una presión en la entrepierna lo había despertado a mitad de la noche.

Decidido, aquel hombre se adentró en silencio en el cuarto de Katara al momento que la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana comenzó a iluminarle el rostro a aquella persona misteriosa: Aang.

Con cariño, el chico se subió a la cama con delicadeza pero su peso corporal hundió un poco la cama despertando a Katara al instante quien se levantó de golpe sobresaltada quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Aang. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Aang? -exclamó confundida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Katara yo... -dice él con la voz un poco entrecortada- he sido un orgulloso..

- ¿Cómo?

- No me había disculpado contigo por... tratarte así antes... no debí perder los estribos -Katara lo mira incomprensivamente y exclama-

- Aang es media noche... ¿no podemos hablar en la mañana?

- No... no podemos -dijo firme llamando la atención de la morena. Entonces el chico acarició suavemente la mejilla de ella aportándole su calor mientras él dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro- necesito hablar de algo... necesito que SEPAS algo..

- ¿Qué es Aang?

- No te he dicho toda la verdad -responde él bajando la mirada-

- ¿A qué te refieres? -inquiere ella-

- Cuando me preguntaste sobre si respetaba mis creencias y todo eso... yo.. no estaba siendo sincero -Katara se sienta sobre su cama a escucharlo- yo creía que respetaba mis creencias y las normas de mi pueblo pero... ¿A quién engaño? cada vez que estoy junto a ti me asaltan sentimientos impropios que un maestro aire no debería sentir... mi corazón se acelera y mis brazos solo quieren rodearte...

- Aang no comprendo a dónde quieres llegar...

- Lo que quiero decirte es que soy el peor Avatar del mundo... y lamento lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero quiero que sepas, que me resulta imposible resistirme ni un minuto más!

- Aang.. ¿Qué...?

En ese momento el chico se le abalanzó encima a Katara y comenzó a besarla desmedidamente. Ella algo sobresaltada no correspondió el beso y comenzó a empujarlo pero él era más fuerte y no se soltaba de ella ni dejaba de besarla apasionadamente.

- Aang ¿Qué estás haciendo..? ¡Suéltame!

Sin responder Aang tiró de la blusa de Katara rasgándosela de golpe y descubriendo un virginal top blanco que cubría sus senos. Entonces tomó sus manos con fuerza cuando ella quiso golpearlo y las apresó debajo de las suyas en la cama y por encima de su cabeza. Estando inmovilizada, él prosiguió a besarle el cuello mientras la morena seguía, entre sollozos, tratando de liberarse...

- Aang por favor no.. -lloró- no hagas esto te lo ruego... -el chico levanta la mirada y la ve a los ojos lleno de pasión por dentro diciendo-

- Déjate llevar... y todo estará bien

Aang ahora procedió a bajar todo lo que sus manos, sujetando las de Katara lo dejaron y comenzó a besar su abdomen y a lamer con su lengua la deliciosa piel de la morena. Ella comenzó a gritar desesperada y a gemir de desesperanza y amargura...

- AAAANNNGGG!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aang despierta de golpe sobre su cama gritando horriblemente. Era un manojo de nervios, estaba sudado y su corazón latía a millón... ¿Otro sueño?

Aang se tomó la cabeza con fuerza mientras dejaba salir otro grito de impotencia y horror..

_"¿Qué es esto que hice?"_ -pensó Aang horrorizado- _"¿Por qué sueño con estas cosas CADA noche?. Pero aun así... Nunca había llegado tan lejos como ahora. Katara si supieras como deseo tenerte y hacerte mía... pero tengo las manos atadas. Aun así... Discúlpame"_

- ¿Aang? -dice la voz de Zuko de repente llamando al chico que deja salir un grito de susto- Soy solo yo... ¡No me vengas conque ahora te asusta mi cicatriz!

Aang respiraba con dificultad, pero ver a su amigo allí frente a él. Lo calmó.

- No es eso Zuko... tuve un horrible sueño

- Tal parece que este castillo no propicia el sueño muy bien.. ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta Aang-

- Ve a vestirte... todos iremos a entrenar un poco..queremos que vengas

- Ok.. en un minuto bajo -dijo Aang a lo que Zuko sonrió y salió de la habitación-

_"Ay Dios mío... todos estarán allá abajo y yo soy un manojo de nervios. ¡Qué culpable me siento!"_ -se criticó Aang enojándose consigo mismo- _"Ya estoy violando los decretos de mi gente al desear a una mujer que no es mi esposa... siento que soy el peor avatar del mundo"_

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Zuko aparece en el arsenal de batalla detrás del castillo y allí estaban todos los chicos. Lo primero que vio fue a Katara y Toph entrenando juntas mientras Azula tomaba una bebida fría y las miraba sentada en las sillas de concreto frente al ring.

- Zuzu llegas tarde... -reclama ella en voz burlona- te perdiste cómo derroté a tu maestra tierra hace rato

- Cuando quieras te doy la revancha niña bonita! -replica Toph pero Sokka grita de repente-

- Top cuidado! -entonces la bandida ciega esquiva magistralmente un ataque de agua de Katara y prosigue la pelea-

Zuko se sentó junto a Azula a mirar el combate, pero no parecía feliz, más bien.. preocupado, ido, disperso. Su hermana lo notó y comenzó a saborear el momento.

- No tienes idea de cómo estoy disfrutando eso

- ¿De qué hablas? -pregunta Zuko-

- De cómo sufres y te acongojas por el hecho de que sé tu sucio secretito

- Aquí no Azula! -susurró el ojos dorados algo brusco-

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Deberías más bien ser hombre y confesarle todo a Aang! o ah.. mejor aún... matarlo tal y como te lo ofrecí antes -resopló con malicia-

- Ahg.. Azula... -dijo la voz de Aang apareciendo de repente con cara de disgusto-

- Uy pero si es el chiquitín que lastimó, arrebató sus poderes y encarceló a mi padre... Es una delicia ver ese disgusto en tu cara -se saboreó con cinismo-

- ¡GANÉ! -gritó Toph emocionada al momento que Katara se iba al suelo sin remedio-

- Buuuuu Katara Buuuuuu -abucheó Sokka a su hermana de manera ridícula-

- Silencio Sokka... sólo me descuidé... además si quieres pelear conmigo puedes venir cuando quieras -gruñó ella-

- Nup Nup... estoy bien aquí.. Descuida -sonrió el algo apenado-

- Hey Zuko.. vamos a entrenar un poco si -propuso Aang a su amigo provocando una sonrisita en Azula quien estaba cerca-

- Uy si vayan... luchen a muerte si quieren... así me queda el trono de señor del fuego para mi solita!

- Dijiste que ya no te interesaba el trono mujer! -regañó Sokka mientras señalaba a Azula con el dedo y la miraba de pies a cabeza-

- Fue un comentario sarcástico campesino de la tribu agua... ¿Por qué sigo perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes? -se quejó-

En ese momento Zuko y Aang se pusieron a ambos extremos del ring y se reverenciaron antes de comenzar el entrenamiento. Katara por su parte fue con Toph a sentarse en las sillas no muy lejos de Azula quien comenzó a hacer barras...

- ¡Vamos Zuzu, DESTRUYE AL AVATAR! -gritó Azula con convicción creándole un tic en el ojo a Sokka. Entonces la princesa miró a Katara con algo de oscura maldad y pregunta- y tú campesina.. ¿A quién apoyas... a Aang o a Zuko?

Katara tragó saliva y cerró sus puños tratando de contenerse mientras pensaba..

_"Odio a la perra, odio a la perra, odio a la perra!"_

- Esa Azula sí que sabe jugar sucio -susurró Toph- pareciera que supiera la verdad

- No hables muy fuerte Toph por favor... podrían escucharte -rogó la ojos azules-

* * *

Mientras tanto Zuko se encontraba lanzando grandes cantidades de fuego hacia el avatar que las esquivaba rápidamente moviéndose encima de una burbuja de aire. Entonces, con la misma rapidez, el chico con las flechas tatuadas se puso a dar vueltas muy rápido alrededor de Zuko mientras una especie de tornado de aire comenzaba a generarse presionando al ojos dorados e impidiéndole respirar, pero inmediatamente él reacciona creando una cubertura redonda de fuego que lo cubrió de los ataques del avatar. Entonces, dentro del círculo de fuego y a salvo, Zuko cayó sobre sus manos y moviendo sus piernas de manera circular haciendo aquella táctica tan letal comenzó a enviar fuego en todas direcciones, impactando la bola de aire de Aang y haciéndolo perder la estabilidad en el aire momentáneamente. Pero Aang maniobró bien y no perdió el control y, estando aún en el aire disparó una fuerte ráfaga de viento hacia su oponente que cerrando sus brazos creó una barrera de fuego contra la cual colisionó el ataque de Aang, tan poderoso que lo arrastró centímetros atrás, pero no logró derribarlo.

- Wow... Zuko ha aumentado en gran manera sus poderes y tácticas de pelea -dice impresionada Toph, quien sin siquiera ver físicamente el conflicto, podía sentir el poder del señor del fuego-

- Eso me recuerda -se voltea Katara hacia Azula con una sonrisita de malvada venganza- ¿No fue con ese movimiento circular con el que tu hermano te derrotó en aquel Agni Kai, Azula? -Sokka suelta una carcajada pero la princesa pone un semblante de piedra que lo acalla de inmediato-

- Te sorprendería saber lo que ocurrió después -dijo ella calmada-

- Si, hiciste trampa -contesta Katara-

- Si si como sea.. igual derroté a mi hermano...

Mientras tanto en el ring, Zuko y Aang estaban frente a frente haciendo acrobacias y disparándose grandes cantidades de fuego y aire que colisionaban entre sí con fuerza. Ambos se atacaban pero sus poderes eran bloqueados por los del otro. Siguieron haciendo aquellas acrobacias y atacándose mientras que se fueron acercando más y más hasta quedar cara a cara. Zuko finalizó su posición con su gran puño poderoso a centímetros del rostro descubierto del avatar, si hubiese sido una batalla de verdad, Aang habría perdido pero... de pronto Zuko se inquieta al ver que realmente no hubiese sucedido de esa manera. Volteando su rostro hacia abajo notó que Aang tenía su puño justo frente a su estómago. Así que viendo que no hubo un claro ganador, ambos se reverencian y dan por finalizada la pelea.

- Buuuuuu Buuuuu no hubo sangre -abucheó esta vez Azula aburrida-

- Bueno creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy -dijo Katara mientras se levantaba junto a Toph- tengo hambre, vamos a conseguir algo para comer

- TÚ SI QUE SABES HERMANA! -gritó Sokka emocionado mientras se iba con ellas-

- Bueno supongo que ya que la emoción se acabó por aquí -dice Azula- yo también me voy

Zuko y Aang rieron ante el comentario malhumorado de Azula y se sientan juntos a descansar un poco en los asientos. Luego de las risas, sobrevino un gran silencio entre los dos, tiempo durante el cual sus caras retomaron su seriedad normal.

- Oye.. todo parece ir mejorando -Exclama Aang mirando a Zuko- tu hermana... parece.. no sé... ¿¡linda!?.. por una vez... tal vez tenías razón y ella solo quería recuperar lo que quedaba de su familia... recuperarte!

Mientras tanto Azula se escondió detrás de unos arbustos con la mirada fija en los chicos y procurando oír la conversación. Su mirada psicópata apareció una vez más en su cara.

- Creo que así es -contesta Zuko- estoy feliz de que mi hermana finalmente haya sentado cabeza... me refiero a que.. Azula es Azula pero... parece algo más controlada ahora

- Ni que lo digas!

Entonces Aang miró al suelo de repente algo contristado, sus ojos se apagaron de repente al pensar en aquel sueño de nuevo. Tenía que dejarlo salir, con su amigo.

- Zuko..

- ¿Si, Aang?

- ¿Puedo comentarte algo?

- Sí, ¿Qué pasa? -inquirió Zuko mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla-

- Necesito el consejo de un amigo...

- Puedes contar conmigo -respondió Zuko no pudiendo evitar sentir un tono agridulce en su boca, sabía que no era un comentario sincero-

- Se trata de Katara... -Zuko lo mira fijamente algo sorprendido- He estado luchando internamente con mis sentimientos pero... llegué al momento de mi vida en el cual siento que ya no tengo fuerzas para resistir

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Los monjes... ellos siempre decían que el maestro aire debe desligarse del mundo y no estar atado a los deseos carnales, que tanto su mente como su cuerpo deben ser limpios... ni tacha alguna. Pero últimamente me cuesta mantenerme así -exclamó Aang sintiéndose apenado- he estado teniendo sueños recurrentes con Katara... y no solamente sueños... -En ese momento el avatar levanta sus ojos para ver a Zuko y con un amargo tono de voz completa- sueños eróticos

_"QUÉ!?"_ -pensó Zuko airado mientras sus puños se cerraban. Sencillamente no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Su egoísmo lo cegaba.

- Siento una conexión muy fuerte a ella -continúa Aang- como si necesitara estar a su lado en un tono... más íntimo.. ¿me entiendes? -Zuko apenas pudo levantar y bajar su cabeza levemente en tono de afirmación mientras mordía sus labios tan fuerte que ya podía sentir el sabor de su sangre recorriéndole por su boca- Yo la quiero.. de verdad, pero siento que nos estamos alejando cada día que pasa... no es su culpa y mía tampoco es sólo que... ¡Estamos muy ocupados!... -Dice el chico- No sé si una prueba física de amor sea la respuesta para atarla a mi definitivamente y no me deje, si ella me lo pidiera lo haría sin pensarlo porque la amo pero... eso implicaría traicionar las tradiciones y creencias de mi pueblo... ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

- Aang -dijo Zuko con dificultad mientras intentaba aclararse la garganta- no soy el más indicado para decirte qué hacer porque he cometido muchos errores, tampoco he seguido el legado de mi familia como quizás debería pero... si quieres mi consejo... puedo decirte esto... eres el último maestro aire, en tus hombros reposa el cuidar y velar por los patrimonios y las tradiciones de tu gente así como sus creencias y costumbres. No es como alguien que se aparta de su camino y no significa nada porque hay muchos otros que hacen lo correcto... TÚ representas enteramente a los nómades del aire y no deberías manchar eso... Si Katara realmente te ama.. entenderá

_"Maldito hipócrita ¿Por qué dijiste eso?"_ -se gritó mentalmente Zuko a sí mismo-

- Tal vez tengas razón -dice Aang-

- ¡La tengo! ahora si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer!

Tan rápido como vino, Zuko salió disparado de la presencia del avatar. Él parecía confundido, pudo notar todas esas muecas de disgusto y rabia que el maestro fuego trataba de disimular ¿Por qué le molestó tanto? - se preguntaba Aang. Pero de pronto sintió unos pasos que se detuvieron frente a él. El chico alza la mirada y ve el rostro psicópata de aquella persona...

- ¡Azula! ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? -dijo Aang un poco fastidiado-

- Ah no nada... sólo pasaba por aquí.. a ver cómo estabas

- ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Por qué.. te importa? -preguntó brusco-

- Aunque no lo creas así es -dijo ella- quería saber cómo estabas lidiando luego de.. ya sabes... saberlo todo

- ¿Saber qué? -inquirió Aang-

- ¿Ay no lo sabes aún? ¿pensé que Zuzu te lo había dicho ya!? ay no va a matarme si se entera -exclamó ella fingiendo tener miedo-

- ¿Qué tramas Azula? ¡Habla!

- Pero yo no debería... estaría traicionando a mi propio hermano.. no sería capaz de eso

- Déjate de rodeos! -amenazó Aang con mirada fulminante, esa ira desmedida que justo Azula quería conseguir. Así que sonriendo de medio lado exclamó-

- Bueno ¿qué más da? ¡Te lo diré!... escucha calvito en el fondo me caes bien así que no puedo dejar que te hagan esto

- ¿Quienes?

- Zuko y Katara... ya sabes... apuñalarte por la espalda

- No sé de qué hablas!

- Ay por favor Avatar ¿de veras eres tan lento? ¿acaso no has notado sus miradas, sus roces, su impaciente preguntadera por el otro? ¿Te has preguntado siquiera por qué Katara luce tan distante contigo? ¡Es muy obvio calvo! esos dos están engañándote desde tiempos inmemorables

- ¿Qué? -replicó Aang incrédulo-

- No me mires a mi, yo estaba igual de sorprendida cuando me enteré.. Zuko dijo que te contaría pero supongo que le dio miedo o que... solo quiere seguir disfrutándose a tu novia sin decirte una sola palabra! -molesto Aang se levanta y clavándole una mirada asesina a la princesa, replica-

- ESO NO ES CIERTO..! ¿Insinúas que Zuko y Katara tienen algo en secreto? ¡Eso es imposible! Ellos jamás me harían eso... Katara es la chica más leal, íntegra y pura que conozco y Zuko... él es mi mejor amigo.

- Lo cual hace aún peor el engaño de esos dos hacia ti, Avatar -sonrió- todos lo saben.. no es un secreto para nadie que el único al que le vieron la cara de idiota fue a ti... ¿Sabes lo que hacían Zuko y Katara cuando no aparecieron a tiempo en esa reunión? ¡Estaban juntos! seguramente disfrutando de una romántica cena a tus espaldas -exclamó hiriente usando su lengua como un filoso cuchillo para desgarrar la carne del sorprendido y horrorizado avatar. Aun así, Azula se guardó para sí la parte más grave-

- no no no.. es mentira.. mentira!

- Y cuando invitaste a Zuko al reino de la tierra... ¿Por qué crees que aceptó?

- CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! -gritaba Aang tomándose la cabeza con fuerza-

- Para estar cerca de Katara!

- NOOOO..! -gruñó Aang para caer de rodillas desesperado e impactado-

- Y su aventura no es nueva Aang... antes de la reunión, durante la guerra.. cuando vinieron juntos a tratar de detenerme, ya estaban juntos y antes de eso cuando Katara fue con él a buscar al asesino de su madre TAMBIÉN ESTABAN JUNTOS -gritó cruelmente despedazando la moral del avatar cada vez más-

- ¿CÓMO SABES TODO ESO? ¡CÁLLATE YA! -replicó con horror-

- Y MUCHO ANTES DE ESO... CUANDO ESTABAN ENCERRADOS EN LAS CATACUMBAS DE BA SING SE, CUANDO QUISE DERROCAR AL REY TIERRA... TAMBIÉN LO ESTABAN -estalló en risas satánicas y demenciales- ¡Acéptalo Avatar! Esos dos tienen bastante rato amándose en secreto

- BAAAAASTAAA! -gritó Aang mientras arrojaba una poderosísima ráfaga de viento hacia Azula quien con un magistral salto la evadió y cayó en el techo del arsenal. Entonces mirándolo con ojos siniestros y sonrisa descontrolada, Azula prosiguió-

- No digas que no te lo advertí!

Aang sale corriendo de aquel lugar con los nervios y el corazón a punto de explotar. Mientras se alejaba podía escuchar sus tétricas risas acrecentándose más con cada carcajada. Aang estaba horrorizado, sorprendido, en shock.. incrédulo.

- Bien.. -dijo Azula desde aquel techo para sí misma- ya cumplí con mi parte avatar Aang.. ahora te toca a ti hacer el resto.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Aang corría desvariante por los pasillos del castillo. No podía ni mantener el equilibrio, se iba de los lados continuamente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear involuntariamente y sin parar. Pero Aang no estaba triste, estaba enojado. Su entrecejo se arrugó al momento que se adentraba en el castillo.

La puerta de la habitación donde se quedaba Toph casi se viene abajo cuando una descomunal ventisca la abrió de par en par. La bandida ciega nota la presencia del avatar, podía sentir sus latidos acelerados, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y su instinto asesino. Sólo una vez lo vio en ese estado... cuando en el desierto, aquellos maestros arena se robaron a Appa. Toph comenzó a dudar.

- TOPH! -gritó Aang entrando a la habitación con el ceño muy fruncido-

- ¿Qué pasa pies ligeros?

- ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE? ¿POR QUÉ TE LO CALLASTE!? -replicó yéndosele encima amenazadoramente a la maestra tierra quien daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás-

- ¿De qué estás hablando Aang?

- DE ZUKO Y KATARA... SABÍAS QUE ESTABAN JUNTOS Y NO DIJISTE NADA!

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? -bufó la chica aterrada-

- QUÉ IMPORTA QUIÉN ME LO DIJO... ¿ES VERDAD O NO TOPH? ¡CONTESTA!

- Aang... yo...

- CONTESTAAAA! -le grió muy airado callando a Toph en un segundo-

- Si Aang.. es cierto... -El avatar se queda paralizado al oír a Toph pronunciar esas palabras. Todo ese tiempo se había aferrado a que lo que Azula estaba diciendo fuera mentira... porque ella siempre miente... ¿Pero Toph? no había nadie más sincera y directa que ella-

- Ya veo.. -dijo Aang horrorizado mientras su entrecejo se comenzaba a arrugar más aún- ¿Dónde está Zuko? -replicó para luego salir de aquella habitación a buscarlo siendo seguido por la bandida-

- Aang espera.. Déjame explicarte... si solo escucharas!

- ZUUKOOO! -gritó Aang airado mientras golpeando el suelo con sus pies una gran reacción en cadena se esparció por la tierra creando un gran temblor y sacudiendo el castillo-

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Katara al oír el escándalo mientras ella y Zuko se encontraban juntos en el área de los corredores. Entonces rápidamente corrieron a ver qué pasaba...

Al mismo tiempo Toph contemplaba casi sin aire a Aang respirando encorvado y con dificultad, parecía una bestia hambrienta y sin control. Su rabia se había entremezclado con su tristeza y se había convertido en Ira, ira asesina-

- Aang debes calmarte o cometerás una locura...

- No quiero que me digas nada.. traidora! -replica- Tú lo sabías.. TODOS LO SABÍAN y no dijeron nada... ¿Zuko mi mejor amigo? no tuvo las pelotas para decirme... te aseguro que si le pregunto ahora mismo cara a cara me lo negará todo

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? -replicó Zuko apareciendo de repente y observando la escena. Katara llegó segundos después. Entonces al verlo, la mirada del avatar se llenó de odio de nuevo a medida que caminaba hacia él decidido. El maestro fuego traga saliva nervioso al verlo acercarse- ¿Aang?

- Así que aquí están los dos... ¡Traidores!

- ¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas? -se escudó Zuko-

- Ya basta maestro fuego mentiroso... ¿estabas con Katara verdad? ¡Siempre lo han estado frente a mis ojos y hasta ahora me doy cuenta! ME ESTABAN ENGAÑANDO! -Zuko y Katara abren sus ojos de par en par sorprendidos-

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? -pregunta Katara-

- AZULA! y TOPH ME LO HA CONFIRMADO...

_"Este es... llegó el momento_" -pensó Zuko decidido-

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? ¡Confié en ustedes dos! No puedo creerlo..

- Aang yo.. -dice Zuko-

- ¿Qué? ¿me vas a negar acaso que son novios en secreto?

- No Aang -respondió con voz firme mientras tomaba la mano de Katara frente a sus ojos- voy a decirte la verdad!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -aparece Sokka de repente al oír el alboroto-

- Sokka, mantente fuera de esto -interviene Katara-

- ¿Qué me vas a decir Zuko? ¿qué me han estado engañando desde antes del cometa.. desde antes de la invasión? ¡No quiero oírlo! Quiero oír por qué lo hicieron

- Porque amo a Katara y voy a luchar por ella si es necesario -dice él firme-

- ¿Y tu Katara.. lo amas? -preguntó Aang herido-

- Lo siento Aang.. íbamos a decirte pero siempre pasaba algo que hacía que no fuera el momento indicado... no queríamos que te enteraras por terceros

- Pues ya es tarde... ya lo sé todo -reclama- y estoy muy indignado con ambos... y con todos ustedes... ¡Katara yo te amaba y nunca te presioné! No merecía esto

- Ya sé que no Aang, perdóname -lloraba ella tratando de ir a abrazarlo pero Zuko la detuvo- ¿Qué haces?

- No te humilles ante él... no está pensando con claridad

- Al contrario Zuko -dice Aang- ahora veo todo con claridad.. por fin... al parecer la única persona sincera después de todo fue Azula ¿qué curioso no? Quién diría que en ella podría confiar por encima de ustedes!

- Ella no es de fiar Aang, ¿no te das cuenta? -replica Zuko- ella está tratando de hacer que peleemos y nos matemos entre sí para que ya no halla ni avatar ni señor del fuego y ella pueda controlarlo todo...

- ¿NO QUE ELLA QUERÍA RECUPERAR A SU FAMILIA!? -gritaba Aang cada vez más fuerte, estaba perdiendo los cabales otra vez-

- Eso pensaba yo.. -dijo derrotado Zuko bajando la mirada- pensé que estaba siendo sincera, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo fue parte de su plan... ponernos en tu contra, hacer que peleemos... Aang podemos resolver esto sin pelear.. podemos hablarlo si quieres

- Si Aang -continúa Katara- te diremos todo lo que quieres saber y te pediré disculpas hasta que te canses de escucharme pero no hagamos algo de lo cual nos podamos arrepentir el día de mañana... ¿por favor? -ruega ella con sus profundos ojos azules. Aang la mira por un segundo y siente su sinceridad, su dolor y su resignación. Tanto ella como Zuko lo sentían y Aang podía visualizarlo. Aun así estaba muy molesto... pero cedió-

- Esta bien... -respondió Aang dándose por vencido- hablaremos de esto, como personas maduras... pero les advierto que con suerte seremos siendo amigos después de esto...

- Con eso tenemos -sonríe Zuko- gracias Aang -en ese preciso momento se oye gruñir a Toph y desde allí, desde las sombras de aquel desolado castillo apareció la malvada y desequilibrada Azula aplaudiendo sarcásticamente. Todos la ven con furia y recelo.

- Bien.. muy bien... -exclamó hipócrita la princesa mientras seguía haciendo chocar sus manos- qué decisión más sabia

- ¡Azula! -replica Zuko- sabía que no debía confiar en ti... ¡Qué ciego fui! Ahora te irás directo a la cárcel... donde mereces estar... por siempre!

- Si Zuzu como digas -exclamó desinteresada para luego dirigirse a Aang- me sorprende ver cómo el avatar simplemente acepta la confesión distorsionada de mi hermano y la campesina traidora...

- Hemos sido amigos por mucho más tiempo del que crees Azula... -replica Aang- tú no tienes ninguno.. no lo entenderías...

- ¿Sabes por qué ya no tengo amigas Aang? ¡POR QUE ELLAS ME TRAICIONARON! para eso son los amigos... para clavarte un puñal en la espalda cuando menos te lo esperas... -gritó- Muy linda y todo la confesión de Zuzu y Katara pero lamento decirte calvito que no te han dicho toda la verdad

- ¿Qué? -exclamó Aang confundido. ¿Había más mentiras ocultas?.. Era demasiado-

- Azula, Basta! -advirtió Zuko-

- ¿Por qué no quieres que se lo diga Zuko? ¿Por qué? si es tu amigo díselo tú entonces.. dile la verdad.. toda ella! ¡vamos, te doy la oportunidad!

Zuko apretó los dientes al igual que sus puños mientras Katara miraba fulminante a la hermana del maestro fuego, pero luego de uno segundos ambos solo desviaron la mirada derrotados.

- Lo sabía -dijo Azula- sabía que no tenías el valor para hablar... cómo sea, lo diré yo!

- Te lo advierto Azula, si hablas...! -amenazó Toph-

- ¿Qué me harás niñita ciega? ¿atacarme? ¡Puedo propulsarme con fuego en el aire y no me verías! no me retes...

- Dime Azula.. te lo exijo! -insistió Aang-

- Bien Aang, lo diré -sonríe disfrutando el momento- siempre he admirado que eres un niño fuerte que lucha por sus ideales... aunque te mueres por estar con Katara te resistes debido a tus creencias... si, los oí hablando antes... -admite- pero me temo que mi querido hermano Zuzu no tiene la misma fuerza de voluntad que tú Avatar...

- ¿Quieres decir qué...? -se le entrecortó la voz-

- Que Zuko y Katara ya han intimado! -Aang abrió sus ojos contristado y en shock, se lo veía venir... pero el impacto fue igual de fuerte-

- ¿Qué?

- Ese día cuando asistieron a la reunión de paz y estas dos ratas no aparecían... era porque Zuko le estaba arrebatando la virginidad a la sucia campesina en un armario de la casa... uff.. solo de pensarlo me resulta asqueroso -tuerce los ojos Azula-

- Katara... tú? -dijo el niño con lágrimas en los ojos-

- Aang lo siento yo...

- NO TE DISCULPES TRAIDORA! -le gritó Azula- ¿Ves Avatar? ¡Traicionado por tus amigos en más de una forma! ¿Qué opinas de eso?

Aang se encontraba debatiendo con sus demonios internos. Desesperado y sin fuerza y con un profundo dolor en el corazón, cayó de rodillas de nuevo gritando horrorizado. Lo habían humillado, ultrajado y pisoteado de la forma más cruel y posible, por su novia y su mejor amigo. Aang siempre fue puro e inocente, no se merecía esto. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse de repente y su sangre corrió más rápido por sus venas, comenzó a enojarse y a respirar aceleradamente otra vez. De pronto, el suelo donde estaba parado comenzó a agrietarse y una fuerte ventisca comenzó a recorrer el lugar...

- ¡ESTÁ ENTRANDO EN ESTADO AVATAR! -gritó Toph-

- NO.. AANG NO! -dijo Sokka-

- SI.. AANG.. SIII! -gritó Azula excitada-

- NOOOOOOO! -gritó Aang a todo pulmón al momento que una poderosísima explosión retumbó justo en ese lugar de manera tan súbita y potente como un rayo. La pared de aquel castillo se destrozó de repente enviando a todos los chicos hacia afuera del castillo debido a la onda expansiva de la explosión. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Katara y Azula, todos desde el suelo observaron impresionados como el poderoso avatar Aang se levantaba ante todos ellos en un increíblemente grande remolino de aire, con sus ojos blancos y un enorme control sobre los cuatro elementos.

Sokka fue el único que pudo articular en medio de un suspiro de terror, la única frase que le vino a la mente...

- No...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado... por favor, dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones!**


	9. Gris Vs Rojo

**"Cierra los ojos, Amor"**

**Penúltimo Capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Gris Vs. Rojo**

* * *

Allí estaban los chicos, viendo sorprendidos como el poderoso avatar Aang yacía suspendido varios metros del suelo sobre un gran remolino de aire. Una fuerte ventisca acompañaba la escena en la que incluso los árboles cedían como gelatinas ante el poder del avatar.

Zuko miró impactado el momento en el cual todas las vidas pasadas de los avatares hablaron en conjunto a través de Aang, diciendo..

- Señor del fuego Zuko.. ¡Pagarás!

Acto seguido el avatar arrojó una poderosa ráfaga de viento cortante hacia él pero este la esquiva haciendo acrobacias hacia atrás y luego se propulsa hacia adelante utilizando llamas para alejarse de allí siendo perseguido de cerca por Aang.

- Tenemos que ayudar a Zuko! -gritó Katara horrorizada- sino lo hacemos Aang lo va a matar!

- Vamos! -dijo Toph mientras se ponían de pie para ir a ayudarlo pero poniéndose frente a ellas, una malvada Azula les hizo frente diciendo-

- No tan rápido... Zuko y Aang deben luchar esa pelea que es sólo de ellos dos... no se interpondrán!

- Tú! -replicó Katara con mucha molestia interna y mirada fulminante. Entonces Toph se le unió chocando los puños diciendo-

- Parece que es momento de darle una lección a la princesita del fuego. Vamos Katara!

Inmediatamente Toph golpeó el suelo con sus pies e hizo que ambas salieran disparadas en un movimiento de tierra hacia Azula. Toph elevó a Katara en el aire mientras ella lanzaba un poderoso ataque de avalancha hacia la princesa pero esta con gran maestría lo esquivó saltando muy alto, encontrándose frente a frente en el aire con Katara quien generando agua del aire invisible le arrojó un ataque en forma de púas heladas. Pero Azula usó sus pies para disparar una gran llama y derretir el agua. Las tres cayeron frente a frente respirando aceleradas para recuperar el aire.

Toph fue la siguiente en atacar golpeando el suelo y arrancando grandes rocas que arrojó sin parar a la princesa pero esta usaba sus puños de fuego para destruir cada una de ellas. Entonces cuando tuvo un hueco en los ataques de la maestra tierra, Azula juntó sus manos disparando una gran llamarada azul pero Katara usó un escudo de agua para cubrirlas a ambas. Acto seguido Toph creó una columna de tierra que la elevó dos metros de altura, entonces saltó de la misma mientras arrancaba un pedazo de la columna y la enviaba con mucho poder hacia la princesa pero esta disparando flamas de sus manos se propulsó hacia un lado esquivando el ataque. Pronto Azula comenzó a planear en el aire.

- ¿Dónde está? ¡No puedo verla! -dice Toph. En ese instante ella dispara una gran cantidad de fuego hacia las chicas pero una vez más Katara las cubrió a ambas con agua resguardándolas del ataque-

- No te preocupes Toph... yo te cubro! -dijo la morena-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Zuko volaba a toda velocidad escapando a un lugar seguro mientras Aang lo perseguía muy de cerca. Moverse por el cielo usando aire control era más eficaz así que el avatar estaba alcanzando vertiginosamente al señor del fuego y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca creó una ventisca que golpeó a Zuko en el costado haciéndolo perder el equilibrio e irse al suelo cayendo casi dos metros de largo y arrastrándose al caer. Entonces sin poder escapar el poderoso niño en estado avatar bajo hacia él postrándose frente a frente y ejerciendo gran poder en los elementos.

- Sal de tu estado avatar y enfréntame por tus propios medios, cobarde! -gritó Zuko a Aang pero este no parecía reaccionar, estaba simplemente parado mirándolo. Segundos después, el control y las ventiscas huracanadas cesaron al momento que Aang volvía a recuperar el color de sus ojos-

- Tienes razón -dijo Aang- si voy a darte tu merecido... que sea de manera justa!

Dicho esto Aang disparó una poderosa ráfaga de viento pero Zuko hizo una acrobacia esquivando el ataque y usando sus pies en el aire para disparar chorros de flama ardiente, pero Aang giró en el contorno de su cuerpo creando un pequeño remolino circular y deshaciendo las llamas. Acto seguido Aang golpeó la tierra con sus pies y elevó varias rocas que luego lanzó a su oponente pero este las destrozó magistralmente usando sus puños, entonces Zuko juntó sus dos brazos en una poderosa que arreció hacia el avatar y este levantó sus brazos creando una muralla pero la explosión rompió el concreto y arrojó al niño a volar hasta golpearse contra una montaña logrando agrietar su borde y gritar de dolor. Zuko lo mira con una sonrisa y dispara otra llamarada explosiva pero el niño logra escapar y continúan luchando.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Toph y Katara luchaban magistralmente arrojando grandes cantidades de agua y tierra a la cada vez más cansada pero aún Azula que los rebatía todos con agilidad pero no le daban oportunidad de atacar.

- Si sigan así chica.. yuuujuuu -hacía barras Sokka- sigan, yo las apoyo.. SIGAN!

- Sokka, silencio! -grita Katara-

- Tratamos de concentrarnos -continuó Toph mientras seguía arrojando rocas a Azula-

Mientras tanto la princesa usaba sus puños y pies para destrozar cada una de las piedras que la bandida les arrojaba al tiempo que esquivaba los ataques de Katara. Pero entonces la morena lee tomó la pierna con uno de sus látigos de agua y alzándola, Toph arrojó una fuerte roca a su estómago mandando a volar a la princesa que colisionó con una montaña.

- Siiii -gritó Sokka mientras las chicas respiraban aliviadas-

Pero de pronto una enorme explosión acaba con aquella montaña arrojando mucho humo al ambiente. Segundos después apareció la princesa en medio de una ola de fuego acercándose a ellas peligrosamente. Su mirada psicópata había vuelto a aparecer.

- VAN A ARDER CAMPESINAS! -gritó esta para luego disparar aquella exorbitante cantidad de fuego azul-

- Cuidado Toph! -grita Katara-

- Lo tengo cubierto! -responde esta y se elevan las dos en medio de una columna de tierra pasando por encima de la cabeza de Azula. Esta ríe porque era justo el movimiento que quería y, alzando su brazo disparó mucho fuego hacia arriba impactando a las chicas que cayeron torpemente al suelo-

- AAAHHHH me quemó los pies! -gritó Toph- NO PUEDO VER NADA!

- TOPH! -la llamó con desespero pero mientras iba hacia ella fue impactada por un gran golpe de fuego que la arrojó hacia el suelo. Entonces acercándose lentamente a Katara con una sonrisa, Azula exclama-

- Es momento de que tome mi venganza, sucia campesina!

- Ven Toph, te llevo! -dijo Sokka mientras cargaba a Toph cuyos pies estaban rojos y quemados y la sacó de allí gimiendo de dolor-

Mientras tanto el cuerpo de Zuko traspasa una montaña fieramente para luego caer al suelo y arrastrarse varios metros. El maestro fuego entonces miró como Aang venía a toda velocidad hacia él así que poniéndose de pie rápidamente lanzó una poderosa llamarada hacia él pero Aang rebatió el poder con una ráfaga de aire y Zuko la esquiva y ambos caen frente a frente estudiándose con la mirada.

Aang ahora dispara un poderoso rayo de aire y Zuko hace lo mismo con fuego. Los dos poderes estallan y se ponen a forcejear en medio de una gran masa de gris y rojo. Los poderes eran igual de fuertes, tanto, que en el lugar de la colisión el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse. Zuko afianzó ahora sus pies en la tierra con fuerza y suspirando profundo genera mucho más fuego y este comienza a consumir el poder del aire de Aang hasta que le explota en la cara y envía al niño volando varios metros hasta golpearse contra un árbol cercano. Sin perder tiempo Zuko disparó una poderosa bola de fuego que arrasó con aquel árbol y medio bosque arrojando a Aang al borde de la inconciencia en medio de un río en el cual comenzó a hundirse perdiendo la razón en un segundo. Estaba cediendo.

Pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su poder regresó a él. Zuko que se creía el ganador cayó al suelo sentado de la impresión cuando vio al poderoso avatar levantarse tres metros sobre el nivel agua sobre un gran remolino líquido. Inmediatamente Zuko ataca lanzando mucho fuego en su dirección, pero el avatar deshizo todos los ataques de su contrincante magistralmente y luego arrojó un fuerte chorro de agua comprimida que golpeó al señor del fuego en el pecho y lo hizo irse al suelo y arrastrarse hasta golpearse la espalda contra un árbol. Aang cayó al suelo inmediatamente y tomó más agua que disparó con mucha fuerza hacia Zuko impactándolo de nuevo y apretándolo contra aquel árbol. La presión del agua le impedía moverse y respirar. El agua no se detenía y el antiguo príncipe era ahora el que cedía.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Katara corría tan rápido como podía hacia alguna fuente de agua mientras era perseguida de cerca por Azula quien le disparaba bolas de fuego insistentemente mientras reía con demencia. Pronto la morena se detuvo en la piscina del castillo y usó el agua para deslizarse en un tobogán de hielo fuera del castillo hacia el bosque. Azula la seguía de cerca.

- NO CORRAS CAMPESINA... ¡ENFRÉNTAME! -gritó Azula pero Katara ignoró su comentario hasta llegar al río, donde sus probabilidades de ganar eran iguales a las de la peligrosa princesa.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Zuko cayó de rodillas escupiendo agua inconteniblemente mientras Aang se ponía frente a él a los pies de aquel árbol. Entonces con molestia el niño tomó a Zuko del ropaje y lo golpeó contra el árbol de nuevo mientras le asestó un fuerte golpe a la boca del estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre y gruñir de dolor. Acto seguido Aang lo arrojó hacia el suelo donde cayó en medio de un charco de lodo muy debilitado.

- Eso es por robarme a mi novia y ocultarlo -Zuko trató de levantarse con rapidez pero Aang le pateó el estómago en el suelo volteándolo hacia arriba y gritando de nuevo- y eso es por quitarle la virginidad!

Sin más Aang se le lanzó encima para seguir golpeándolo pero Zuko agarró los pequeños puños del avatar y los apretó con fuerza provocándole dolor. Entonces subió sus piernas al estómago del chico y lo levantó lanzándolo hacia adelante cayendo al suelo pero levantándose rápidamente al igual que el señor del fuego. Ambos volvieron a estudiarse por unos segundos pensando en sus próximos ataques.

Zuko fue más rápido y se propulsó hacia él con fuerza mientras daba un salto y lanzaba una patada voladora. Aang no vino venir el ataque y disparó aire al suelo siendo golpeado en el mentón por la patada de Zuko y este cayó de espaldas al suelo. Entonces Zuko se abalanzó sobre el niño en el suelo y encerrando sus manos debajo de sus rodillas comenzó a asestarle golpes seguidos y continuos a su rostro haciéndolo sangrar rápidamente. Aang apenas podía recuperarse de un puñetazo cuando Zuko le descargaba otro más.

- Toma eso maldito imbécil... ¿qué te parece eso?

Aang pudo patear el pecho de Zuko y este cae al suelo casi sin fuerzas al igual que el avatar. Ambos tosían y yacían llenos de sangre de parte y parte. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y quemadas y apenas dificultosamente lograban respirar. Pero al verse las caras nuevamente su odio por el otro reapareció. Ya no eran amigos ni compañeros. Volvían a ser los enemigos que eran antes y no podían rendirse. Así que Aang saltó muy alto elevándose con el poder del aire y Zuko lo persiguió de cerca propulsándose con fuego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muy cerca de los chicos, bajando aquella montaña Katara corría a toda velocidad hacia el río pero Azula la rebasó deslizándose con fuego y quedó justo frente a ella, entonces la princesa levanta su rodilla y golpea con mucha fuerza el estómago de Katara haciéndola chillar de dolor y lastimándole algunos órganos internos. Entonces la malvada Azula tomó del cabello a la maestra agua que se encontraba encorvada del dolor y le restregó el rostro en el charco de pantano que había allí. Con su pie pisó su columna provocándole un dolor indescriptible. Durante todo ese tiempo Azula reía con demencia. Entonces la tomó de su ropaje levantándola en peso y la arrojó hacia arriba para luego recibirla con una bola de fuego disparada desde su pie y la arrojó volando hasta el río cayendo casi inconsciente. Pero al sentir el agua tan cerca de ella, la morena se puso de pie y creó un increíble pulpo de agua disparando muchos chorros de agua pero Azula saltó en acrobacias esquivándolos todos. Sin embargo Katara lanzó un grueso y poderoso flujo de agua que la princesa no pudo esquivar pero sin más lo rebatió con fuego creándose otro campo de poder. El agua fría de Katara al tocarse con el fuego azul de Azula creaban un sonido ensorcedente y generaban mucho vapor al ambiente que cejó por un momento a ambas, así que dejaron de atacar.

Azula tomó la delantera y corrió hacia ella embistiéndola y yéndose ambas al río donde comenzaron a hundirse. La princesa se las arregló para apresar las manos de Katara para que no hiciera control mientras con la otra mano la golpeaba una y otra vez para lograr sacarle el aire y asfixiarla. Pero rápidamente Katara se soltó sus manos y empujó a Azula de ella, creando una poderosa ola que golpeó a Azula con fuerza arrojándola fuera del río volando unos metros y cayendo al suelo de espaldas con fiereza. Katara se postra a orillas del río y convierte el agua en púas de hielo que arrojó a la impresionada Azula que aún yacía en el suelo. Pero esta respiró profundo y sopló mucho fuego de sus labios derritiendo el ataque pero quedándose sin aire. Katara aprovechó esa debilidad para golpear con agua a la princesa haciéndola arrastrar unos centímetros. Débil, cansada y muy mojada, la mirada psicópata de Azula miró a la maestra agua y la hizo gritar de ira...

- YA ACABASTE MI PACIENCIA MALDITA CAMPESINA!

Azula se elevó a los aires despidiendo mucho fuego y volando en círculos sobre la cabeza de Katara mientras comenzaba a generar un temible, chirriante y poderoso relámpago. Katara abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y horror mientras trataba de escapar del radio de Azula pero esta disparó rápidamente el rayo hacia la maestra, pero esta de un salto logró evadirlo cayendo en el agua. Rápidamente la corriente recorrió todo el lago electrocutando las piernas de Katara y haciéndola gritar de dolor indescriptible. Azula rio despectivamente al verla caer de rodillas sin fuerza al suelo. Entonces con sus pies generó una bola de fuego que la golpeó sacándola del río, quemada, malherida e inconsciente. Azula había ganado.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Aang y Zuko surcaban los cielos atacándose una y otra vez con aire y fuego. Pero no parecía haber un claro ganador. Ambos bajaron al suelo y corrieron a atacarse arrojando puños. Él de Zuko le golpeó la mejilla a Aang pero este hizo lo mismo en un doble puñetazo. Inmediatamente Aang se pone detrás de Zuko doblándole los brazos detrás de la espalda y lo arroja al suelo inmóvil mientras el señor del fuego trataba de forcejear pero era inútil. Sin embargo él enciende sus manos en llamas quemando las manos del avatar quien cayó sentado al suelo. Zuko se pone de pie y patea su mandíbula enviándolo casi a dormir. La boca de Aang despedía mucha sangre y Zuko se desangraba también por varios cortes, pero ambos eran demasiado fuertes u orgullosos para terminar con aquella sangrienta batalla. Así que poniéndose de pie, se toman las manos y comienzan a forcejear creando un gran cataclismo. El círculo de tierra donde estaban parados comenzó a destrozarse y agrietarse más y más. Pero ni Aang ni Zuko se movían de su posición.

De pronto una fuerte explosión generada por una bola de fuego azul que explotó frente a ellos los hizo dejar de pelear. Entonces aparece Azula en una posición dominante y con una sonrisa de los mil demonios mientras de la ropa sostenía en peso a la inconsciente y muy malherida Katara, mostrándosela a ambos como un trofeo.

- KATARA! -gritaron ambos horrorizados-

- AHORA QUE LA CAMPESINA HA MUERTO... ES TURNO DEL AVATAR...

- ¿Azula qué hiciste? -gritó Zuko enfadado- ¿Cómo te pudiste atrever?

- No me hagas reír Zuzu, ya lo habíamos hablado... acabemos con el avatar!

Aang estaba destruido, destrozado y débil y no era debido a la paliza que había recibido de Zuko sino al ver allí a Katara sin moverse, quién sabía si estaba viva siquiera. El señor del fuego se sentía igual, pero Aang no pudo más que canalizar su ira hacia él.

- TODO ES TU CULPA ZUKO! -le gritó-

- ¿Qué? ¿CREES QUE YO QUERÍA QUE DAÑARAN A KATARA? -se defiende él-

- TÚ DEJASTE A AZULA LIBRE Y NO QUISISTE ESCUCHARME CUANDO TE DIJE QUE NO ERA CONFIABLE...

- Aang yo... -titubeó-

- No me importa una mierda si peleamos por Katara, eso ya no tiene importancia... es hora de que ustedes dos, al igual como lo hizo su malvado padre.. PAGUEN EL PRECIO!

En ese momento Aang entró en estado avatar de la forma más salvaje y poderosa posible creando una expansión de aire que arrojó a Azula junto a Katara lejos al suelo y a Zuko lo arrastró aún de pie varios metros. Entonces el poderoso chico se levantó en un remolino de aire mientras este gradualmente iba convirtiéndose en una bola de viento que lo cubrió. Entonces un látigo de agua bordeó la burbuja al igual que fragmentos de piedra y un anillo de fuego. Aang estaba listo para acabar con ambos maestros fuego. Zuko solo podía ver aquello impresionado y sintiéndose perdido. Pero de pronto oyó a Azula gritar.

- ZUKO.. ATÁJALO! -al voltear notó como su hermana le había disparado un relámpago a su hermano para que este lo redireccionara. Entendiendo lo que Azula pretendía, Zuko extendió su mano y atrapó el relámpago inmediatamente- ACABA CON ÉL.. SI LO MATAS AHORA... EL AVATAR NO SERÁ MÁS! HAZLO! -gritó Azula con impaciencia-

Una vez más, Zuko tenía el poder en sus manos. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, los recuerdos de las batallas pasadas que tuvo contra el mismo niño y cómo él se habría librado de todas. La mente de Zuko comenzó a minarse de los malos recuerdos de su niñez y cómo había sufrido a manos de todos. También pensó en lo molesto que estaba con el avatar por golpearlo de esa manera y entrar en estado avatar que claramente era una trampa. Ambos amaban a la misma chica. No había forma de que vivieran los dos, uno de ellos tenía que morir.

Pronto Zuko extendió sus manos y el gran rayo salió disparado. Todo se iluminó de Azul, la mirada de Aang reflejó miedo aún dentro de su estado avatar y la sonrisa cínica de Azula apareció de nuevo... Ahora ¿Era el fin del avatar?

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Y ya se acerca el final... qué emocionante.. Por favor comenten sus opiniones en sus reviews.. muchas gracias a todos!**


End file.
